Hearts Like Ours
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak - Olivia Benson had never been one for dates. It was one and done. One Valentine's Day changes everything for a certain attorney. Who said sweethearts were just a candy?
1. Confessions

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

Hearts, love, and teddy bears swarmed the city. It was yet another holiday twisted by the greeting card companies to make money. It was the worst holiday of the year, in her opinion. For ADA Casey Novak, there was a confusing link between honoring St. Valentine and worshipping a baby who shot an arrow. It was not that she was cynical, but rather, that she was logical. So far, she had been asked on six dates, by various attorneys in the office. That, of course, was not even counting the three defense attorneys and two cops who had asked her out. Casey, however, had turned them down, claiming that she already had a date. The worst part was, she did not even have someone to back up her claim. Maybe she was picky. Or maybe she just didn't have time to date. Either way, the young attorney was in less than a dating mood.

Casey sighed, sipping her iced tea as she looked out the window in her office. Luckily, she would not be alone on Valentine's Day. She would not be on a date, but she would be with her best friend, Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

Olivia had turned down her share of desperate suitors, who, like Casey's, were in their twenties, or early thirties. Casey watched the cars fly by outside the window, looking like little ants on the mini highway below. She sipped her tea again, waiting for Olivia to show up. Why was there a pit in her stomach? She sighed. It had been like that every time she thought about the older woman lately. She tried to assure herself that it meant nothing, but it felt like something. Perhaps she was looking forward to it a bit too much? Casey shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her. She didn't realize that, for the past ten minutes, someone had been watching her.

Olivia had walked into the office, quietly closing – and locking – the door. She'd taken a few steps, but stayed behind the ADA. She brought the flowers out from underneath her jacket. If she'd had them out, questions would've flown from everyone who'd seen her. After all, she didn't date or have relationships. But that was before she and Casey had become so close. There was something special about her. Taking another silent step, she positioned the roses in Casey's line of vision. "Happy Valentine's Day, Casey," she said with a smile tugging at her lips.

Casey jumped and turned. When she saw the flowers, she gasped. "Olivia, oh my god!" The flowers were so beautiful. Casey's heart swelled in her chest.

Olivia smiled, setting Casey's tea on her desk with the flowers she'd bought her and hugging her tightly. "How was your day?"

Casey smiled and returned the hug. "It was tiring. If I had a nickel for every man that asked me on a date.." She shook her head. "One of them thought a movie in bed was a date. I mean...what a sleazy jerk."

Olivia nodded. "I agree. It's...a type of date that's for further down the road, not a first date." There they were again, those warm, inviting flames for her best friend. It wasn't fair, especially to Casey. The detective had the occasional date, but her job was always between them, and the job won out. Every time. But Casey... She was different in a good way. So good of a way that it made one of the NYPD's finest freeze in her tracks. If she tried something – even asked the wrong question – it could wreck what they have.

"Besides." Casey took a sip of her tea again. "If I'm going to be in bed with someone, it wouldn't be him."

"Oh and who would you rather be in bed with?" the detective asked with a raised brow, leaning on her desk.

"Someone who deserves it. When that man shows up, maybe I'll consider it." Casey leaned beside her. Her suit accentuated her every curve perfectly.

Olivia nodded. "I understand that, but, you know, recently...it's been tough," she said, watching how Casey's suit emphasized her every curve. She swallowed hard, trying not to imagine how perfect Casey was underneath everything. "You look very...well put together. Professional. Even..."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What do I normally look like then?"

"..Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, amazing. I..." her words caught in her throat. "Maybe you're looking in the wrong places for a relationship."

Casey blushed. She couldn't deny the spark of delight that shot through her at Olivia's compliment. "The wrong places?" she repeated, trying to remain calm and not turn to goo. "Should I look for men outside of the office?"

"I...well, maybe, but..." she sighed, walking a little away from the desk. "I was suggesting...I-I mean, only because you're my best friend and I love you, but... God, I can't do this." She turned, looking at Casey, her eyes soft and light, but there was something more behind them. "I-I have...a confession to make, but I...I don't know how you're going to take it."

"You can tell me anything, Olivia. Did you sleep with someone you regret? Did you get drunk and get to work late?"

Olivia walked back over, sitting beside her. "In a way, I guess I did. But...Casey I...you-you're so...and I... I love everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, that sparkle in your eyes..."

Casey blushed. "Really?"

Olivia rested her hand over hers. "Yes, really. And I don't think anymore, I know. Casey Novak, I love you."

"I.." Casey looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I love you too," she mumbled.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

"You are too, Detective Benson." Casey mentally pinched herself, to make sure this was really happening. But wasn't she straight? One look at Olivia sent the attorney careening into confusion.

Carefully, Olivia leaned in, kissing her lips gently, quickly, before pulling away a few inches. "Now what?"

"Don't go," Casey murmured.

Olivia hugged her tightly again. "I'm staying right here," she said, kissing her again. "When I said someone else, I didn't mean some guy, Case..."

"You didn't?"

Olivia shook her head. "No I didn't. If you just want us to be friends, that's fine, but please I love you. I want a chance..."

"Detective, are you asking me to be your Valentine?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes I am."

"I..yes."

Smiling wider, Olivia kissed her again. "Mmm."

Casey let out the tiniest of moans against her.

Olivia's hands trailed back as she kissed her passionately, but softly in case Casey wasn't sure.

Casey unconsciously wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist.

Olivia held her close, biting her lip gently, moaning.

Casey whimpered. "Ohhh..you're an amazing kisser..."

"Thank you," she said, nipping her ear gently before kissing her again.

"Olivia...mmmm.."

Olivia smiled. "Do you have any attachment to anything on this desk?"

"Uh...no...why.."

With a simple sweep of her arm, the detective cleared the desk, pulling Casey into the middle and kissing her again.

Casey couldn't deny how turned on she had became. Olivia was probably using her, but she didn't care in that moment. Her feelings for the detective had won. "I love you too," she admitted.

Olivia's hands ran the length of Casey's back as she kissed her neck. "If you want out, just say so."

"No...I want...it."

Olivia pulled Casey on top of her, kissing her lips with a fire to barely be contained. "I love you."

Casey moaned. "I love you...but I...I'm...er..right?"

Olivia stopped for a second. "What?"

"I thought I..loved..men.."

"Now what do you think? People can change. Your testes in everything can change, including relationships. But I love you. I'd never want you to be hurt. I just want to make you happy..."

"I...really love you...Liv.. I think I always have."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too. I want you to be happy," she said, stroking her cheek.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Talk to me."

"Afraid that after tonight.. You won't want me."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not going to happen. I'm always going to want you. I love you. Please believe that."

"I just don't want to wake to an empty bed in the morning."

Olivia held her close, smiling. "Do you want me to spend the night?"

"Well if you...I thought that is what you wanted.."

"I want to," she said without a second thought.

"Mmm."

"After...would you consider...?"

"Consider what?"

"..Right now on your desk? W-we don't have to..."

Casey pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Oh no!" She pulled away.

Olivia sat up. "Okay, I just wondered. We could lay here and kiss."

"The door is open!"

Olivia shook her head. "I closed and locked it when I came in."

"Oh."

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek.

Casey moaned.

Olivia kissed down her neck, nipping gently, growling softly.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"A-you're experienced right? I can tell.. "

Olivia nodded. "Somewhat. Why?"

Casey smiled. "Your aura...everyone...I mean..you're so confident. I love that."

Olivia smiled again. "Thank you," she said, kissing her.

Casey bit her.

Olivia gasped, lying down and pulling Casey with her, her hands running into her hair.

Casey straddled her, kissing her passionately.

Olivia moaned. "Are you saying the earlier question was a yes?"

"What do you think?"

Olivia smirked, taking Casey's jacket from her shoulders as she unbuttoned her shirt, moving up to kiss her.

Casey bit her.

Olivia groaned, finishing the buttons and throwing the shirt to the floor, pulling Casey down again to kiss her exposed skin.

Casey gasped. "Mmmmm. I'm so hot for you."

"Well, then let's see what we can do about that," she said, sucking on her collarbone.

Casey straddled her once more. She sucked on the older woman's tongue gently.

Olivia moaned, her hands threading through Casey's hair, pulling gently, before going down to rub circles on her back.

Casey bit her once more. "The blinds," she murmured. She stressed about everything in bed.

Olivia rolled her to the side, getting up to close the blinds before laying back on the desk. "Now where were we?"

"We can't be...loud..."

"..Not now," she said with a smirk as she discarded her own shirt, "but later."

Casey purred. "Do you want to take me, sexy cop?"

Olivia sat up, kissing her hard. "Yes," she growled, "but you're still dressed."

"As if there's no fix to that." Casey's black bra was adorned with scalloped lace and a tiny bow between her breasts.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. Beautiful bra. Is it a set?"

"Why don't you find out?" Casey murmured in her ear.

Olivia smiled. "Stand up."

Casey obeyed.

Olivia stood, shedding her jacket as well as her badge and gun before dropping to her knees to slowly take Casey's skirt off of her. Looking up, she smiled at her. "Gorgeous," she said, pressing a finger on the bow.

Casey purred. "Thank you. So does this answer your question about a set?"

Standing again, Olivia nodded. "Yes," she said, kissing her as she unhooked her bra, sliding it from her shoulders and to the floor before picking her up and laying her on her desk, straddling her, moaning into her neck. "Beautiful."

"Mmmm..."

Olivia smiled, biting her neck gently.

Casey gasped, pulling her closer. "Take me," she moaned in Olivia's ear. It was a high pitched, passionate plea.

Olivia nodded, her hands going down to discard Casey's panties, stroking her clit with one finger.

"Fuck!"

Olivia kissed her passionately, one arm under Casey's back as she ventured a finger in, then another. "Mmmm..."

Casey gasped, throwing her head back.

Olivia sucked on her tongue, biting it before biting her lip. "Can I go another? Or two? God..."

Casey whimpered. "Just...take...me..."

Olivia slid two more fingers into her, rubbing her clit with her thumb as she thrust her fingers, kissing her passionately. "Come on..."

"Yes...Olivia...oh god..."

Olivia purred, her hand working faster. "Mmmm, tonight will be even better. You'll beg. You'll whimper. You'll tremble and scream. All for me."

"You seem confident about that..."

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I am. Especially with my devices. I can take you like any man if you want..."

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Olivia purred by her ear. "Do you need more?"

"I want to come...all over you..."

Olivia nodded, stripping quickly and flipping Casey on top of her, moaning from the friction. "..Oh God..."

Casey kissed Olivia passionately. She crawled on top of the older woman, bucking against her. "I...don't stop," she moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Olivia's fingers worked harder, her hips thrusting gently so she didn't throw her off, kissing her hard.

"I'm so close..." Casey began to whimper, squirming on top of the older woman.

The detective kissed her, removing her fingers to hold Casey to her rocking her hips. "Feel good?"

"Oh god...yes...so good! Olivia!" With each passing second, Casey was getting closer and closer to her peak.

Olivia pulled her down to kiss her again. When she was laying against her, she began to go faster. "Wrap your arms around my neck... Fuck! This feels so good! You feel so good. I can't wait to taste it tonight."

Casey moaned, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck. "I need to come, Liv...oh my god..."

Olivia smiled. "Then let it go, baby. Come for me. It's what I want. You all over me," she purred in her ear. "I'm ready too. I'm just more focused on you."

Casey gasped. Crying out Olivia's name, she dug her nails hard into the older woman's skin, coming hard against her. "Fuck...Olivia...god..yes...take me...Liivvvv..."

Olivia kissed her quickly to muffle her. "Sshhh, yes baby. That's right. All you need. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

Once Casey's orgasm had subsided, she collapsed on top of Olivia with a tiny whimper.

Olivia smiled, holding her close. "Better now?"

"But you didn't..."

Olivia shrugged. "You...could make it up to me..."

"I thought you liked it."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "I loved it, but I had to stay focused so you wouldn't fall. I-I'm there. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't fall. Do you want me to keep going? I really want to..."

"I do...more than anything..."

Olivia kissed her passionately, growling. "Can you sit up and grab my shoulders?"

Casey nodded, sitting shakily. She grabbed onto Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia held her hips firmly, thrusting against her. "Damn it! So much... God I love the way you look when you sit like that. In fact..." Olivia sat up, sucking on Casey's left breast. "..Oh..."

"Oh god..."

Olivia bit her gently, her hips still bucking. "Mmmmm... Fuck. So good..."

"Are you going to come, Officer?"

Olivia pulled away, kissing her passionately. "Yes...oh God. Fuck! I-I'm...so close," she moaned into her neck.

"Mmmmmm."

"C-Can I sit on y-your leg?"

"Yes, beautiful.."

Olivia sat on Casey's leg, riding her, her clit throbbing. "..God...I love you..."

"I love you, Olivia."

Olivia kissed her, biting her collarbone again. "Oh God...I-I can't...Fuck. Fuck... don't stop!"

Casey kissed her passionately, grinding into her abs.

Olivia moaned against her, going faster. "..Mmmmm, oh my God...Fuuuckkkkkkk!" she screamed into her mouth, feeling herself coming all over Casey's thigh, trembling.

Hearing Olivia scream was incredible. Casey couldn't help the thrill that ran through her hearing the deep groans from the older woman. The redhead purred. "Sexy."

Olivia held her close. "Mmmm, tonight, I'll show you my guilty pleasure. A few actually."

"Do I get a hint?"

Moving off of Casey, she started to lick herself from Casey's thigh, purring.

Casey gasped. "Oh...mmm."

Olivia looked up at her with big, wide brown eyes, kissing her passionately.

"W-we should get d-dressed."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, you're right," she said, hopping off her desk and pulling her clothes back on.

"God...wow..."

Olivia turned around, buttoning her shirt. She smiled. "That was amazing..."

"It was..." Casey handed Olivia her slacks.

Olivia pulled her boxers up, and pulling her slacks on after. "Thanks."

Casey watched.

Olivia pulled her socks and shoes on as well as her badge and gun. "Don't you think you should get dressed?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." Casey dressed quietly.

Olivia smiled, sitting on the edge of Casey's desk. "Mmmm-mmm-mmm... Perfect."

Casey blushed as she slipped into her heels.

Olivia sighed. "You're perfect. I promise I'll be over after work. Unless you'd like to wait for me?"

"Pick me up after work?"

"But you know how late I work..."

"Well, I can go home I guess..."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay..."

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her gently. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

"Not as much as I'll miss you."

"Awww. By the way, you might want to say those are from a friend. I hid them under my jacket because I didn't want people asking questions."

"They are from the new fresh out of law school prosecutor here. He won't stop asking me to lunch..."

Olivia nodded, rubbing her back gently. "Mmmm. Just make sure you don't accept an invite, because your 'friend' will be jealous. I hear she packs."

"She packs huh? What does my friend pack?"

Olivia turned so Casey rested against her gun.

"Oh, that's hot," Casey said without thinking. She immediately blushed.

Smiling, Olivia kissed her cheek. "Save it for later," she whispered.

"But.."

"But what?"

"Your gun is so big and hard and...oh God. I did not just say that!"

Olivia laughed lightly. "Like I said, save it for later," she said, raking her hands through her own hair.

Casey smiled. "Sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," she said.

"Go to work, Detective!"

Olivia pulled way. "All right," she said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Wait!" Casey followed her.

Olivia turned. "Yes Counselor, what can I do for you?"

"I didn't mean-it was pla-" Casey sighed. "Just go. You got what you wanted."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, leading her back to her office and closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You got what you wanted."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, but I had to act that way so anyone passing by wouldn't get suspicious. I'm sorry for being so snippy. I just needed to be professional," she said, hugging her gently. "I love you. It's just...people will ask if we start acting differently at work. I didn't mean to be cold."

"Do you really love me or did you just need sex? Because I..I really feel something for you, Olivia..."

Olivia pulled back a bit. "I really love you. I swear. Please..." she kissed her slowly, passionately.

"I trust you."

Olivia nodded, holding her gently. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"No really... Or do you want me to walk out and you do it again?"

"Olivia!"

Olivia sighed, walking away again.

Casey sighed and followed her.

Again, she turned. "Oh, do you need something, Case?" she asked with a smile.

"Call me. We need to discuss that warrant."

Olivia nodded. "Or you could walk me to my car."

"Sounds great."

Olivia continued to walk. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"It's past four, Liv."

"Okay, well anyway," the detective stepped into the elevator, holding the door for Casey. "So what about this warrant?"

"What about it?" Casey asked as she pressed the button for the parking garage.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about it?"

The elevator doors slid closed. They were alone. Casey purred.

Olivia pulled her closer. "Come here you..." she said, kissing her passionately.

Casey moaned.

Olivia moaned. "Mmmm...beautiful."

"Careful...we just got dressed."

"I know," she said, pulling away.

"Aww."

Olivia stroked her cheek. "Did you really want to talk?"

"No. I just wanted another kiss."

"Ah well, how 'bout another?" she asked, kissing her again.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia bit her, her hand, sliding into the back of Casey's skirt.

"Oh God.."

Olivia's hands squeezed then pulled away.

The elevator dinged. The doors slid open, revealing the parking garage.

Olivia stepped out, pulling Casey by the hand. "..Please keep walking?"

Casey nodded and continued to walk.

Olivia smiled, her fingers, rubbing circles on the back of Casey's hand. She leaned against her car, pulling the ADA to her, nibbling on her ear.

Casey moaned. "Liv, c-cameras."

Olivia pulled away quickly. "I'll be back later, Case," she said smiling.

"Promises, promises."

Leaning out the window, Olivia kissed her cheek, "I will."

"Okay. Thanks for the flowers."

The detective smiled. "You're welcome. Have a good rest of the day," she said, pulling out from the parking garage.

Casey returned to her office.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? This will be a short story, probably less than 10 chapters.

Please R & R!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	2. Giving

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 2: Giving**

After work, she drove to her favorite boutique and bought Olivia a new leather jacket. Then, she returned to the office. It was now eight. She wondered how late Olivia was working.

Olivia was off work by 7:45 the night and went home to grab a few things - like a change of clothes and other miscellaneous items - and walked up to Casey's office door at 8:22, knocking.

Casey sat on her desk. "It's open."

Olivia opened it. "Hi," she smiled, walking in, closing - and locking - the door. She walked right over to the redhead, and kissed her slowly, purring as she wrapped her arms around her. "Mmmm."

"Mmmm. Someone doesn't waste any time. Hey. I have a present for you."

Olivia pulled back. "No, I don't. Because in this job any second could be your last. You have a present for me?"

Casey nodded and handed her the wrapped leather jacket.

Olivia smiled, tearing the paper to shreds, gasping. "Casey...it's gorgeous," she said, slipping off her jacket and pulling on the new one which fit perfectly, before hugging her. "Thank you so much!"

Casey purred. "It's sexy on you. I love it when you wear leather."

Olivia growled by her ear. "I might wear it another way too. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh?"

Olivia nodded. "Mhm. Are you finished here?"

"Now that I'm done fixing my desk.."

The detective raised a brow. "Fixing?"

"Everything was on the floor. I had to reorganize it."

"Oh yeah. Well, had to improvise..." she said, kissing her neck.

Casey moaned. "Mm. I guess so.."

Throwing her other jacket over her arm, Olivia handed Casey hers.

Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled, zipping her new jacket. "Nice... Now how are we going to do this? Do you want me to ride with you?"

"I think we should drive separately."

Olivia nodded. "Exactly," she said, unlocking and opening the door, waiting for Casey to walk out.

Casey followed her.

Olivia walked out, closing and locking the door, going to the elevator.

* * *

An hour later they were in Casey's apartment.

Olivia sighed, walking to lean on the back of the couch. "So any ideas?"

Casey pounced on her.

Olivia fell onto the couch, kissing her passionately."Mmmm, Case."

"Mmm." Casey buried her head in Olivia's chest.

Olivia smiled, kicking her shoes off. "You're so warm..." she wrapped her arms more tightly around her."God, so beautiful. Mmmm."

Casey purred. "Mmmmm."

Olivia kissed her again, growling, going down to suck on her neck.

"Today was...amazing..."

The detective smiled. "Yes it was. Are you ready for an even better encore?" she said, kissing her.

"Always."

Olivia sat up, unzipping her jacket and shouldering her duffel bag. "What do you say we get more comfortable?"

"How?"

"...Your bed?"

"Mmm."

Olivia stood. "Lead the way."

Casey led her into her bedroom. The room was immaculate, with every inch of the room perfectly clean.

"Wow. You have way more time than me," the detective said, setting her bag by the dresser before hanging her jacket on a chair.

Casey shrugged. "Yeah. I hate messes. Do you want a beer?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe later."

Casey slid under the covers. All that could be seen was a lump. A few moments later, her blazer fell to the floor, followed by her blouse. Her naked arm emerged from the covers to drop her lacy bra. Casey moaned from beneath the covers as she discarded her skirt. Then, ever so slowly, her panties joined the remainder of her clothing. Casey trembled in eager anticipation, and she was still completely hidden under the covers. She knew Olivia was watching.

Olivia smiled, going over to close the door, then she stood beside the bed and proceeded to discard her shirt, slacks and socks. Clearing her throat, she then discarded her bra and boxers before tapping – what she was 99.9% sure was – Casey's head.

Casey's head emerged slowly. "Damn. You found me." She pouted.

Olivia smiled. "What was I supposed to think was under here?"

"Just a lump?" Casey tried.

"Yeah. Sure. So...would you like me to join you?"

"God...you look...hot.."

Olivia placed her hands on her hips, doing a 360 degree turn. "Do I?" she asked with a smirk before walking over to bring her bag to the bed, dropping it by her feet.

"What is in there? Your handcuffs?"

Olivia shook her head. "A change of clothes and other things to think about a little later."

"Other things?"

Olivia smiled, sliding in beside her. "Yes. You'll just have to wait and see. I intend to fully tire you out, just so you know."

Casey smirked. "You can try, Detective. I require lots of energy."

"Ah, well then..." She wrapped her arms around Casey, kissing her softly. "I promise I won't try to hurt you. I can be rough.."

"I trust you."

Olivia kissed her again, rubbing her back, moaning. "So sexy..."

"Mmm."

Olivia bit her lip, moaning as her hands made their way south.

Casey gasped.

Olivia's hands squeezed firmly, kissing harder.

"Kiss me."

"Where?"

Casey moaned. "Mmm..you decide..."

Olivia kissed her again as one hand made its way in between them to pinch Casey's clit.

"Fuck me," Casey exclaimed without thinking. She blushed.

Olivia smiled, rubbing Casey's clit. "I will, but you need to be wetter," she moaned.

"I...fuck, Liv..." Casey's clit hardened painfully, forcing a whimper out of her.

Olivia sucked on her tongue, sliding three fingers into her, groaning. "Mmm, so hot..."

"Mmmm..."

Olivia sat up, pushing the covers back and moving down to sit between Casey's legs, pulling her fingers out to suck them clean.

Casey watched, whimpering. She squirmed beneath the detective.

Olivia smiled. "Have you ever used any toys?"

"No."

Olivia smiled, her hands stroking Casey's belly. "Then you'll need to be wetter. Don't worry. I can handle that." With a smirk, she lowered herself, kissing Casey's clit and sucking on it.

Casey gasped, her fingers threading through Olivia's hair. "Ohhh...mmmmm..." Her arousal flooded her very core.

Olivia smiled. She debated stopping and introducing Casey to her toy, but if she'd never used one, then she definitely needed to be wetter. Olivia's tongue ventured in, swirling around inside. "Mmmm..."

"Mmm. Do you want me?" Casey moaned. She tried – and struggled – to maintain her composure.

Olivia pulled back up, moving in to kiss her lips, "So much... Do you want me?"

"Always."

Olivia's tongue caressed Casey's, moaning. "Do you want me first or a toy?"

"I-I'm scared."

Olivia held her close. "Sshh, I know. It's going to be fine. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Be gentle. Except..."

Olivia nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Except...?"

"I also want it rough."

"Okay, so you want me first, right?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia nodded, lying on her side and throwing one of Casey's legs over her hip, holding her firmly to her, kissing her. "Ready?" she purred, nuzzling her neck. "It's going to be fine. All new things are a little scary. But I'm here."

"I'm ready," Casey whimpered.

Olivia held her gently, her fingers gliding down Casey's stomach as she slid three into her, thrusting in and out slowly. "Tell me if you want it faster, ok?"

"FUCK!" Casey cried.

Olivia purred in her ear. "Mmmm, perfect. Just perfect. I'm going to go a little bit faster," she said, doing so. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...more...I need more.."

Olivia sucked lightly on her neck, speeding up.

"Ohhh fuck..."

Olivia's thumb rubbed her clit. "Mmm, so beautiful, sweet, sexy... Going to come, hmm?" she purred in her ear.

Casey screamed. Unable to control it any longer, she came hard. "Fuuuuuuuucccckkkkk!"

Olivia thrust gently with the aftershocks. "That's it. It's okay," she said, kissing her. She continued until they were gone, then held her gently. "It's okay, How do you feel?"

"I feel...Jesus, Olivia."

She smiled, kissing her cheek. "Hmmm. It didn't hurt, did it? I knew you were a little worried it would. I could see it."

"Olivia? That's not what I was worried about."

"Then...what? I thought it was that."

"The...toy.."

"..Oh... Would you like to see it and touch it before? We can do that."

"Will it help?"

"I think so. Would you like to?"

"Yes..."

Olivia smiled, kissing her lightly, sliding to the floor and opening the bag, pulling out an average sized vibe, sliding in beside her again, handing it to her.

Casey examined it carefully. "It's...how long is it?"

"About 6". The biggest they make is 9, but I didn't think you'd be ready for that... Though I do have it with me, just in case," she said with a smile.

"My last boyfriend was nine inches. It's just.. What scares me is that this time it is a woman..doing it.."

"What scares you exactly? Talk to me. It's okay," Olivia said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Does it feel real?"

"Which one? This one or the other one?"

"Either?"

Olivia pulled out the other, handing it to her as well. "What do you think?"

Casey shrugged. "It feels nice but what about...inside.."

"I...I, uh, I brought something else too. if you want to try it this way," she said, showing her the leather harness. "Or we wouldn't have to use it..."

Casey sat up. "I want it but.."

Olivia set it to the side. "..But..."

"But does it hurt?"

"It won't if you're wet enough..."

"Am I?"

"Do you think you are? It's not really a question I can answer," Olivia said.

"I think so.."

Olivia nodded. "Which one? With or without the harness?"

"Surprise me." Casey closed her eyes.

"Okay." Olivia stood, stepping into the harness and slipping the larger one into it. She climbed back up on top of Casey. "Ready?"

"Y-yes."

Olivia leaned down, kissing her gently. "Are you sure?"

"I trust you.."

"Okay, but it's always okay to change your mind," she said, resuming her previous position, but not before placing a pillow under Casey's hips. "Relax, it'll help," she said, gently penetrating her, going until she was fully seated and stopping.

Casey moaned, throwing her head back. She had been penetrated before, many times. But this was different. This was a woman doing it to her. It was Olivia, who she loved with more fire than she had ever felt. "Deeper...oh yes."

Olivia thrust her hips steadily as she held Casey's. "Mmmmmm...oh..."

"Oh...fuck me," Casey whimpered.

Olivia grabbed Casey's hips, going faster and harder. "Yes, like this?"

"Fuuuuuuuucckk."

Olivia went faster, feeling Casey clench around the toy, seeing her already streaming onto the sheets, but, somehow, the detective knew she could take more, so she went faster. The toy was pressing against her throbbing clit with each thrust. Every moan and whimper from Casey brought her even closer to her peak. She saw Casey's knuckles clutch the sheets so hard they were turning white as she went harder, picking up the pace. Had she been taking her time, the detective would've noted how beautiful Casey looked caught in the moment: hair splayed over the pillow, her cheeks flushed, her lips barely parting in every whimper, but they were beyond that at this point. Even though Olivia would've liked to take her time, Casey wanted it differently and Olivia was more than happy to oblige.

Casey whimpered. "Olivia, fuck me...fuuucckk...yes!" She squirmed on the bed, arching her body. Her clit ached painfully. Every inch of her body burned with the fire she felt for Olivia. "I want it...deeper...and harder. Take me, Olivia!" the attorney begged. She was very passionate in bed.

Olivia leaned down, kissing her passionately as she wrapped Casey's legs around her waist, pulling away until less than an inch was inside then going back in, groaning. "So wet...so perfect. Yes! Do you want more? Hmm?" she purred, going faster and faster. "Just say it... God, fucking perfect!"

Casey screamed, thrashing her head against her pillow. "Harder!" she urged. "Harder, Olivia!" She had never screamed for anyone as passionately or loudly as she did for Olivia. She was so close.

Olivia growled in her ear, going harder and faster. The sweat was dripping onto the sheets from them both. It was crazy, fast-paced, passionate, soft, rough...everything. "Yes..." she panted. "Anything...for you... Oh..." she moaned. "Fuck!"

Casey gasped. "Lose control, detective...oh fuck...do what you want to me...please!" she whimpered.

The detective hit the highest setting on the toy, thrusting a bit more gently, sucking on the ADA's breast, sucking on one and caressing and squeezing the other, rhythmically in time with the thrusts and alternating. She moaned from near pain from the toy pressing against her clit combined with the intense vibration.

As Olivia began to assault her breasts, Casey lost it. She screamed at the top of her lungs, coming hard against Olivia. "Fuck me...oh...fuck, Olivia...harder..." Slowly, the redhead came down from her high. She collapsed on the bed with a cry.

Olivia thrust gently once more, coming with her, screaming. She barely managed to turn the toy off before collapsing onto Casey from exhaustion, panting.

"Fuck."

Olivia nodded, holding her gently, smiling, "Was...that...hard...enough?"

Casey only whimpered in response.

Olivia just kissed her cheek gently, stroking the other with the tips of her fingers, nuzzling her neck as her body evened out.

"God."

Olivia smiled. "..Yeah... You're amazing..."

"Mmmm. As are you."

"So...now how do you feel?" the detective asked.

"Mm. Incredible."

"I wonder if my second wind will kick in. I'd really like it to, but..."

"But you're too tired." Casey sighed and slid under the covers.

"Well, if you think you could take it..."

"You did promise to completely exhaust me. I have a lot of energy."

The detective pulled away. "That's true. Do you have a position you prefer?"

"No."

"If you can get to your hands and knees, I could go a hell of a lot deeper," Olivia pointed out.

Casey crawled onto her hands and knees.

Olivia put a pillow where her head would go. "Are you sure you're okay to go again this soon?"

"Yes."

Olivia positioned herself behind her, sliding in easily. Holding her hips, Olivia worked slow and steady to begin with.

Casey whimpered loudly.

Olivia reached through Casey's legs to rub her clit.

Casey nearly fell. "Oh God."

Olivia wrapped her free arm around her stomach. "Gotcha!"

"Fuck...take me..."

"Lean down onto the pillow," she whispered.

Casey obeyed.

Olivia went fast, plunging deeply within Casey, groaning.

Casey screamed.

Olivia held her hips, going faster. "Feel good, hmm?"

"Fuck me...oh God...fuck me harder..."

Olivia pressed Casey hard into the mattress, going harder and faster, feeling Casey drip onto the mattress.

Casey screamed once more. Releasing a string of expletives, the attorney squirmed on the mattress.

Olivia turned the toy on it's lowest setting, continuing to thrust deeply.

"Ohhhhhhh yes...deeper...fuck yes."

Olivia turned the setting to medium, thrusting faster.

Casey lost it. Screaming as loud as she could, she came, shaking against Olivia.

Olivia pressed herself into Casey, letting the vibration take her over, screaming into her shoulder, falling to the side, still holding onto Casey, turning the toy off.

Casey whimpered. "I hope Mrs. Davis doesn't come knocking on the door."

Olivia sighed. "Big deal. Who is she anyway? The landlady or something?"

"My elderly neighbor." Casey giggled. "I bet she heard everything."

"More than likely," Olivia whispered in her ear. "You felt so good I just couldn't help it."

"I have never screamed like that." Casey blushed.

"Honestly? I can't remember ever either. Must've been spectacular, huh?" she asked, kissing her deeply.

"Mm. Yes." Casey laid her head on Olivia's chest.

Olivia moaned. "Mmm, I love you. I love us. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I...want to watch you," she said, managing to take off the harness and remove the toy, "use this. I love being with you. More than anything, but...I want to watch you."

Casey took it, looking at Olivia. "Don't leave me."

Olivia turned on her side, wrapping an arm around her. "And miss this show? You've got to be kidding," she said, kissing her neck.

Casey smiled. Opening her legs, and revealing her hardened clit, the redhead smirked. Taking the toy, she turned it on high, pressing it onto her clit. "Olivia," she moaned.

Olivia moaned. "Yes baby? What is it? What do you want to do with that?" she purred, feeling herself become wetter by the second.

"I want it..you..inside of me. I want to come screaming for you."

Olivia moaned loudly into her shoulder. "Please! Please, do it! God...you look so fucking hot! Oh... yes, come on!" she groaned.

Casey plunged the toy into her core with a cry. Her free hand massaging her breasts, the redhead threw her head back. "Olivia...mmmm...yes.." she moaned. Casey buried the toy in her aching center, turning it to its highest setting. "Fuck! Oh, fuck yes!" Her moans picked up with each passing second. Finally, she came screaming for Olivia.

Olivia moaned, pulling the toy out, pressing it against Casey's clit. "Come on. Come for me...A-again, baby, please! Fuck I'm so close!" she moaned, straddling Casey's thigh. "Oh God! I-I'm-I'm gonna...Fuck Casey! Come, come for me! Scream...Fuck...!"

Casey cried out. Olivia's words sent her over the edge a second time. " OLIVIA, I'M COMING...OH GOD!"

Watching Casey made Olivia fall off the edge. "CASEY! CASEY, YES...OH GOD! I-I'M COMING! FUUUCK!" she screamed, coming all over her leg, panting.

Casey collapsed on the bed. "S-sorry it was so q-quick."

Olivia relaxed on top of her, holding her tight. "N-no! N-never be s-sorry! Meant i-it felt t-too good. God... I love you."

"God..I love you too.."

Olivia kissed her. "Exhausted yet? Or do you want me to do what I showed you earlier?"

"You decide, beautiful."

Olivia, somehow, regained her strength, moving to between Casey's legs, licking her clit. "Mmmm..."

"Mmm...fuck...so good.."

Olivia smiled, lapping faster, sucking on her clit.

Casey squirmed, whimpering.

Olivia bit into her clit.

"FUCK!"

Olivia smiled, sucking her clit and gently probing her with one finger.

Casey squirmed. Her fingers tangled in Olivia's hair, and she whimpered loudly. "Olivia...I'm so close..."

Olivia slid her hands under Casey's thighs, pressing her face into her, sliding her tongue in and out. "Mmmm...come..."

Casey lost it. Screaming out, she came hard in Olivia's mouth.

Olivia purred and moaned, drinking her up until she stopped. Then she climbed up beside Casey again, kissing her so she could taste a bit, wrapping her arms around her.

Casey whimpered, snuggling in her arms. "Oh my God," she murmured.

Olivia smiled. "Mmmmm, so good," Olivia moaned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Olivia."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Casey. My favorite girl," she purred.

"Mmm."

Olivia cuddled her closer. "Anything else?"

"I'm tired, beautiful."

Olivia smiled, pulling the covers over them, snuggling her close. "Hey Casey?"

"Yes?"

"How about a date tomorrow night?"

"A date?"

The detective nodded. "Yeah. I-I'd hate to never see you like this again. But I want it to be more normal."

"So...I mean more than a one night stand?"

"Yes, of course you do. I would never do that to you."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "I promise."

Casey smiled. "A date it is. I require lots of attention, officer."

Olivia kissed her again. "Oh you'll get that."

"Mmm. Okay. Tomorrow night. What are we doing?"

"Hmmm? A movie?"

"What movie?"

"Your choice."

Casey shook her head.

"We could do something else," Olivia suggested.

"I want you to pick.."

"I thought you had one you wanted to see."

Casey shook her head. "I don't mind either way."

"We could just go to dinner..."

"Whatever you want."

"Hmmm. Well, I think a movie would look less suspicious."

Casey smirked. "Can I crawl into your lap in the scary parts?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course. We could sit in the back too. Make out if we get too scared by the movie."

"Mmmmm."

"I love you Casey."

"I love you too!"

Olivia moaned, kissing her. "Mmmm, you tasted great."

Casey blushed. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled. "Maybe tomorrow, after the movie, you'd like to see about me?"

"I can tonight."

"Okay."

"If you want."

Smiling, Olivia nodded. "Please! Please taste..." she pleaded. "I want you there. Please baby," she said, kissing her passionately.

Casey slid down between her legs. "Mmmm."

Olivia moaned, her hands going through Casey's hair, pulling. "..Oh, yes, yes, yes..."

Casey smirked, gazing up at her.

Olivia smiled. "Oh...god...more!"

Casey squirmed. Gently, she kissed Olivia's clit.

Olivia squirmed. "Mmmmm. More."

"Fuck..." Casey bit her.

Olivia gasped. "Fuck!"

Casey moaned, sliding her tongue into the older woman. Her nails raked against Olivia's thigh.

"Mmmm. Yes...yes...yes. Mmmm, warm." She took Casey's hands, placing them on her breasts, rubbing gently, purring.

Casey squeezed again, pinching each of Olivia's nipples. "Fuck." She burrowed her tongue inside of the detective, moaning against her.

"Oh...God! M-m-more!"

Casey's tongue curled inside of Olivia. Her teeth nipped at the older woman's clit.

Olivia's hips began to buck as she moaned. "A little more..."

Casey bit down one last time, before her lips nursed the sting. She moaned against Olivia, letting out an occasional purr.

Olivia lost it, screaming for her, her hands pulling on her hair, then going down to push Casey in as deeply as she could.

Once Olivia's orgasm had subsided, Casey laid down beside her.

Olivia smiled, cuddling into the young ADA. "Mmmm, my favorite girl."

"My sexy cop...will you hold me tonight?"

Olivia wrapped her arms firmly around her. "Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

Casey laid her head on Olivia's chest. "Goodnight, Liv.."

"Goodnight Case."

With a contented purr, Casey fell asleep in her arms.

Olivia kissed her cheek, sighing in content before falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

Reviews: Little Isis, SVUprincess1998 & guest

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	3. Coldness

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 3: Coldness**

Olivia walked to Casey's office at about 8:00 that night. She'd been able to sleep until Casey woke up. And they'd both smiled widely when they realized what had happened the night before. She knocked on the door.

"It's open." Casey knew it was Olivia. She thought of how she had been incredibly sore all day. But when she thought of why, she smiled. Having sex with Olivia was a memory that Casey kept replaying in her mind—it was incredible.

Olivia opened the door, walking in and closing it. She sat in the chair across from her. "Hi." She smiled. She'd been stiff and sore all day, but it had been worth it.

"Hey." Casey crossed her legs.

Olivia unzipped her jacket, resting her elbows on her desk. "What do you say to a midnight movie?"

"What type of movie?"

"Some zombie movie... Perfect for jumping into someone's arms," she said with another smile.

"Zombies? Ooh, I'm already scared." Casey grinned.

Olivia sat on her desk, patting a spot next to her, wincing a bit.

Casey sat beside her. "Mm. Ow," she murmured.

"Yeah, I know how it feels. I've been walking a little stiff all day," she said, wrapping an arm around her. "How was your day?"

"Sore." Casey sighed. "Actually, it was infuriating."

"What happened?" Olivia asked. "Tell me about it."

"Before or after Trevor Langan sent my victim out of the courtroom in tears?"

Olivia held her tightly. "Both baby. Tell me."

"Well...Judge Petrovsky then called us into Chambers and told me that I should have prepared my witness better."

"..And? Keep venting."

Casey sighed. "When I got back to the office, Branch told me that it was embarrassing to the office. Maybe he's right."

Olivia shook her head. "No. I think when what happened last night happens again, we need to be careful of that. You should always be at your best. I'm not saying it can never happen again, but with major cases like this, we need to remember that. You're excellent in everything you do. We just need to remember our jobs."

"Olivia, it wasn't my fault. I mean I don't think...I prepped her for days, weeks even." Casey sighed. "I guess it was my fault."

"Casey, it wasn't you're fault. Everyone gets nervous on the stand."

"I am going to check on her before we go to the movie. I'm worried about her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Olivia offered.

"I guess so."

"..I don't have to. It was a suggestion. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Let's just go." Casey closed her laptop and began to pack.

Olivia sighed. "Do you want me to carry anything?"

Casey shook her head. "Thanks, but I've got it."

Olivia nodded, zipping up her jacket and opening the door. Casey's tone sounded almost dejected. It was a far cry from moments before, but she also knew how worried Casey was and hoped that she would feel better after this.

Casey followed her out. After leaving the victim's apartment, the redhead had not perked up. She sat in the car, quietly memorizing the opening statement she had written the night before.

Olivia sighed quietly. "Casey, if you don't want to go to the movie, it's okay. I can just take you home."

"I don't want to go home. We already bought the tickets."

"Then please tell me what's wrong. I want to know."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Did you know that the average dream lasts about two hours?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, but I know that REM sleep is the deepest and most important."

"Mhm." Casey resumed memorizing.

Olivia sighed, driving along until she reached the riverbank with the water lit by the lights from the cabin windows. It wasn't perfect of course, but being there with Casey, it seemed to light up even more. She grabbed Casey's wrist gently. "Look Case."

Casey looked. "Oh. It's very pretty."

Olivia reached over, kissing her cheek before pulling a bottle of wine from the back with two glasses. "It's not much, but will you forget about your troubles and join me?"

Casey sighed. "Olivia, what is this? What about the movie?"

"It's only nine and the movie doesn't start until midnight," she sighed, putting everything back. "Okay. What do you suggest we do until then?"

"Take it back out! Jesus!"

Olivia sighed. "I...thought you wanted to read. Casey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." she pulled the wine and glasses back to the front.

Casey sighed and crossed her legs. "It's pretty here," she repeated.

Olivia smiled, handing her a full glass, pouring herself half of one. "Yes it is," she said. "I thought you might like it."

Casey thanked her quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem distracted..."

"Yes. I'm fine."

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek again. "Good. But, if anything was wrong, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Casey murmured her assent.

Olivia slowly kissed her neck, then pulled away.

Casey sighed and sipped her wine. She resumed reciting her speech in her head.

Olivia sighed. "I know you're worried about her and your speech, but can you please try not to worry about it so much tonight?"

"You were right when you said my job needs more focus."

Olivia nodded. "Maybe..."

"So every waking moment on nineteen cases isn't enough, obviously."

"Casey...what are you saying?"

"Obviously I'm not good enough at my job. The only way to fix that is to do nothing but work. You were right, Olivia. I don't work hard enough."

Olivia shook her head. "No Casey. You're wonderful in everything you do. Working 24/7 isn't the answer. And I'm sorry I said that. You just need the right balance. Hell, you work harder for the victims than I do."

Casey sighed. "That is the furthest thing from the truth. And don't be sorry. You were right in what you said. I should have known that she was so sensitive."

"But all working 24/7 is going to do is burn you out. Yes, she was prepped well and yes she's sensitive, but it's the defense that made her cry, not because you didn't do your job. She was scared and nervous. Everyone is. It's not your fault."

Casey sighed. "I just feel as if nothing I do is enough. And what you said earlier...it really made me realize that my feelings were justified."

"When? What feelings? If all you do is put yourself down how are you going to become better? Who you are to me is the best ADA. The smartest and most beautiful."

"You're the one who said it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's us against the perps of the world. There's too many of them and not enough of us. We work and we work, and while we're working, they're committing more crimes. I'm tired. I try so hard. Nineteen cases feel like fifty. I'm watching the days go by and it's as if I have nothing to show for it."

Olivia sighed. "I know how it feels, but nineteen is still a lot. Victims helped, perps put away. But I wouldn't like my job very much anymore if you weren't there," she said, taking her hand. "I'd miss you too much. It's very stressful, I know, but maybe this relationship can be our outlet?"

"Olivia...it has been one day and already you said it's affecting my job."

"So don't let it. This doesn't have to be an every night thing. Just please tell me we're not going to stop because I can't stop loving you, Casey. That's my opinion. Do you think it's affecting your job? I shouldn't have said anything."

"I...if it's affecting me and how I work then I don't have time for a relationship! Yeah, but you would still feel it."

Olivia shook her head. "Casey, I want to be with you. I'm sorry that this has caused problems for you. I...never meant to."

"I.." Casey looked down.

Olivia kissed her hand. "Please. The last thing I ever want is to lose you. How about we just have lunch or go to a late dinner after this for a while? Then it wouldn't have to interfere with work? Please? Whatever you want."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. That's why. I want you to be happy. But...at the same time, I'm only really happy when I'm with you."

"I'm sure there is someone else you love."

"No, there isn't, nor do I want there to be."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek again. "Yes, so please don't give up on us."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I love you so much."

Olivia pulled her close. "Please. I don't want to give up. Please say you won't. We'll go slowly. Little things, but I need you."

Casey sighed, unwillingly relaxing in her arms.

Olivia sighed. "It's going to be okay. Casey...please?"

"I'm not leaving," Casey pointed out.

Olivia hugged her tightly, kissing her gently. "However you want this to play out I'm here and I'm not leaving you."

"I..ok.."

Olivia pulled back. "What now?"

"I hope I'm good enough."

"You're better. Much better," the detective said, kissing her.

Casey kissed her back, reluctantly at first, then more passionately.

Olivia purred, her hands running over Casey's back.

"Oh..mmm.."

Olivia bit her lip, soothing it with her tongue. "Mmmm, my favorite girl. Don't go," she moaned.

Casey moaned.

Olivia gently pushed Casey back over to her side before climbing over the center console to sit beside her. "The last thing we need is the horn to scare us apart," she said. "Straddle my lap and wrap your arms around me. It's only ten."

Casey did as she was told. She gazed into Olivia's eyes. "Awww, but having a heart attack would be so romantic."

Olivia smirked. "Maybe, but I'd prefer you screaming for me from something else," she said, kissing her again.

"You seem pretty confident..." Casey smiled softly.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Casey tilted her head seductively in response.

Olivia smiled, caressing her cheek. "So beautiful…"

"Mmm. I love the way you touch me."

Olivia's eyes darkened. "Mmmm... I want to touch you so badly. Rub your taught, firm body until you whimper and writhe, begging me to lick you. To fuck you..."

"D-don't say that," Casey breathed. She laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "God.."

Olivia nodded. "Sorry," she said, hugging her close. "I couldn't help it, but it's all up to you."

"How about I.." Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and brought it to her breast with a moan.

Olivia moaned. "Oh...Case." She squeezed gently. "Mmm, so good, so hot..."

Casey moaned and kissed the older woman. "Imagine me squirming beneath you. Imagine me crying your name and clinging to you through multiple passionate orgasms."

Olivia moaned loudly. "God Casey! I-I can't take...I'm sorry! I n-need..."

Casey smiled, pulling back. "You'll get all of that tonight. After the movie."

Olivia smiled. "Okay. Now what?"

Casey kissed her passionately. "You mean that didn't do anything to you?"

Olivia kissed back. "Of course not, but I'll leave it alone if you want."

Casey sighed. "So it means nothing when I seduce you?"

Olivia kissed her passionately, hard. "Of course it does. God, I need you more than anything."

"Promise?"

Olivia kissed her, going down to nip on her neck. "Yes. I want you more than anything, but if we start we'll miss the movie."

"Oh we're not starting. You should earn me."

"I know," she said, nuzzling her neck. "And I will."

"Mmm."

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

Olivia smiled, kissing her temple and hugging her. "I'm so glad we're together."

"Me too. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I love you too. You're my only one, no matter what anyone says."

Casey smiled. "I trust you."

Olivia stroked her cheek. "Well, we've sill got about an hour... Any ideas?"

"How far away is the theater? Thirty minutes in traffic right?"

"About yeah."

Casey shrugged.

Olivia smiled, holding her close. "Mmmm."

"Mmmm."

"You smell really good," the detective whispered.

Casey moaned. "Mm. Thanks."

Olivia kissed her temple. "Maybe we should head there early. You know so we don't get distracted and miss it."

Casey nodded. "I like that idea."

"Not that I wouldn't love to sit like this all night, but I'm kind of looking forward to have this hot redhead jump into my arms when she's frightened," Olivia said, moving back over to the driver's seat.

Casey giggled. "I look forward to the strong cop arms comforting me."

Olivia smiled, buckling up as she started down the highway. "So after last night, do you feel more comfortable?"

"In what sense?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "The toys..."

"Oh. Um...sort of."

"Such as?"

Casey shrugged."I don't know. I'm just not used to rubber."

"Well there...are more. Ones that feel real. I could pick one up if you want to try..."

"Okay.."

"But...just to be sure, it wasn't me that you didn't like, right?"

Casey shook her head.

Olivia smiled. "Good. I'll never admit this to anyone else, but I love to hear you scream and tell me when you're at your peak."

Casey blushed. "I don't mean to be so loud."

"It's more than fine with me," she said, patting her hand, "don't worry."

"Ohh.."

"What?"

"You're making me hot again.."

Olivia smiled, placing both hands on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry."

"You make me so hot," Casey murmured, crossing her legs tightly.

"I'm glad because I love making you feel that way."

"Payback is a bitch. Consider tonight payback," Casey replied. She had every intention of driving Olivia to the brink of insanity and then refusing to let her touch her.

Olivia smirked. "I know, but its still fun."

Casey positioned herself so that Olivia would catch a glimpse of her bare thigh.

Olivia smiled, keeping her bearings and driving though she slipped a bit.

Casey spent the rest of the ride plotting silently.

Olivia smiled, pulling up to the curb and stopping the engine. "So does this little game mean we can distract ourselves in here?"

"Nope. Think of this as first grade. You have cooties, so no touching. If you want to get to a higher grade, you have to earn me."

"Oh. Ok. So no jumping into my arms, what's the point of this?"

Casey sighed. "Fuck it. I'm yours to do what you want with. Where are the tickets?"

Olivia patted her arm. "Ok, we'll play your game, but, in here I want to hold you tight. Kissing is fine, arms around each other, but nothing else."

"Under one condition."

"Which is?"

"When I get you to lose control, don't hold back. Be as rough as you want. Cuff me, throw me onto the bed...but when that point comes, don't hold back." Casey smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing to the detective.

Olivia leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Deal."

Casey kissed her hard.

Olivia kissed back, moaning gently, stroking her cheek.

"A-aren't you going to p-park?"

Carefully, the detective parked along the curb. "Better?"

"Mhm."

Olivia kissed her again, purring.

Casey kissed back, then pulled away.

Olivia smiled, getting out and going around opening Casey's door. "May I escort you in?" Olivia asked, extending her hand.

Casey nodded and took her hand.

Olivia smiled, walking in with her. "Who's getting snacks?"

"Can you get them? I need to go check something and I need the bathroom mirror."

Olivia nodded. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Twizzlers and peanut butter cups, please."

Olivia kissed her hand. "Anything to drink?"

"Tea, please. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia grabbed a Dr. Pepper, tea, four peanut butter cups and two Twizzlers as well as a medium bucket of popcorn, then she sat on the bench and waited for Casey.

Casey sat down beside her a few minutes later.

"Everything okay?" she asked, handing Casey her tea and candy.

"Thank you. Yes, everything is fine."

"Good," the detective said with a smile. "Should we go in and find a spot?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia stood, handing Casey the tickets so she didn't drop the popcorn.

Casey took them and smiled. "Thank you."

After they were handed the stubs back, Olivia followed Casey inside. "Where should we sit?"

Casey smiled. "At the top. One row from the very top."

Olivia nodded. "You go in first."

Casey did as she was told, choosing two seats in the middle of the second to last row. They had the row all to themselves.

Olivia sat beside her as the opening sequence wound down. "Should be good," she said, setting the popcorn in her lap.

Casey nodded.

As the movie began, it showed a darkened house with an eerie soundtrack.

Casey shivered.

A second later a door was thrown open, smacking against the wall. A man comes from the shadows to close and lock it.

"Oh..." Casey tried to distract herself by eating some popcorn.

A few minutes later, on screen, someone barged on the door, busting it down. There were papers on the desk near them with the name Hank scribbled. The man yelled at him to get away, but he only advanced. The light showed the advancer's skin was sickly pale, he had scabs on his face, shirt ripped, he was moaning.

Casey turned away in horror. "I can't watch," she murmured. She was very squeamish.

Olivia set the popcorn by her feet. "Come here. Come sit with me," she whispered in her ear.

Casey obeyed, laying her head on her shoulder.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay," she whispered.

"Okay."

Olivia rubbed her back, now more focused on Casey than the movie. "Do you want some more popcorn?"

Casey shook her head. "No. Sorry I'm such a wimp."

Olivia smiled, kissing her ear. "Casey, relax. I wasn't intending to pay too much attention to the movie anyway and scary movies aren't really for me. You're not a wimp. It's perfectly fine. I just love being with you, no matter what we're doing."

"I.." Casey smiled. "Sounds good."

Olivia kissed her softly.

"Mmm."

Olivia moaned, stroking her cheek. "Mmmm. I love you."

Casey deepened the kiss.

Olivia pulled her as close as she could, slipping her tongue inside, moaning.

"Liv," Casey moaned.

"Casey..."

Casey eventually pulled away, snuggling into Olivia.

The young blonde sitting behind them was distracted from the movie. She new lovers were common in scary movies. The guys would hope the girls would get scared and jump into their arms. She wasn't against it. But...did they just call each other Casey and Liv...?

"I love you," Casey whispered.

"Mmmm. I love you too. Do you want to stay here?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

Olivia pulled back a bit, taking a sip of pop before smiling innocently at her.

Casey smiled.

Olivia kissed her cheek.

Casey smiled.

Olivia's hands went up her back as she kissed Casey slowly.

Casey bit her softly.

Olivia moaned. "Mmm..."

A bang startled Casey away.

Olivia held her close so she didn't fall. "I swear I know who's watching us..."

"Oh?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm not sure if I want to know who it is though. They might not even know it's us."

"Olivia, you're stressing me out."

The detective shook her head. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Should we continue?"

Casey kissed her again. Luckily, the screams on screen had drowned their conversation.

Olivia growled, biting her lip almost until the skin broke, then she stopped, kissing her again.

Casey gasped, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia moaned, slipping her tongue into Casey's mouth.

Casey squeezed Olivia's breast.

Olivia growled, pulling her closer.

Olivia smiled, unzipping her jacket and guiding Casey's hand under her shirt.

Casey smirked.

The detective nodded. "Screw our rules," she smirked.

"Which ones?"

"I don't know. ..Can't think too straight right now. Th-the ones I said..."

"Which were?"

"No touching, just kissing...I-I think..."

Casey purred seductively in her ear.

Olivia kissed her neck gently, her hands rubbing her back.

"Oh...mmm..."

The detective smiled."I can't wait to have you all to myself. You're so beautiful and perfect..." she whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me?" Casey murmured, her voice drowned by a shriek on screen.

Olivia kissed her cheek, licking her out ear a bit. "Yes. God yes... Why?"

Casey shivered. "Earn me," she purred. Then, she pulled away, taking a tiny nibble of popcorn and watching the movie.

Olivia's hand rested in her lap as she munched on the snacks and brought the popcorn back up into her lap.

Casey sighed, crossing her legs.

Olivia sighed, pulling back as a bob of zombies broke into the warehouse where a small group of people were hiding.

Casey sighed and looked away. She wasn't one for zombies.

Olivia took her hand. "We could leave and get a romance movie to take with us. I'm sorry. I thought you'd be in my arms for the entire movie, but it's not fun if you don't like it."

"If someone is watching, I can't. I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded. "I understand, but..." she offered Casey her hand again. "It's going to be fine."

Casey sighed and took it wordlessly.

Olivia took off her new jacket. "Sit up."

Casey sat up.

Olivia draped her jacket over Casey's shoulders, kissing her cheek.

Casey smiled softly.

Olivia smiled too, carefully, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she leaned in closer. "Personally, all I'm concerned with is you. These are our personal lives and people should mind their own business."

* * *

After they got home, Casey slipped out of her clothes. Underneath, she wore a sexy, curve hugging teddy. She sat beside Olivia on the couch.

Olivia smiled. "Did you wear that just for me?"

"Maybe." Casey winked and reached for the remote, giving Olivia a view of her lifted cleavage.

Olivia smiled, pulling the life-like toy from her pocket that she'd stopped briefly for before going home with her.

"That's what you bought?" Casey had stayed in the car.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Does it bother you?"

"No."

The detective nodded, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her. "You look so hot..."

Casey purred, deepening the kiss. "Thanks. You too."

Olivia smiled again, shedding her jacket. "So do you think this will feel more real?" she asked, holding it in front of Casey.

"Well...does it?"

Olivia carefully took Casey's hand to run along the toy. "I think so. Do you?"

"Mmm. Yes."

"Mmm. So what would you like to do now?" the detective asked, putting the toy to her lips and kissing it.

"I'll get the popcorn." An hour later, Casey curled up in Olivia's lap. She purposely nuzzled her head into the older woman's center.

Olivia moaned, rubbing Casey's stomach and smiling. "You do look really beautiful in that."

"Mmm. Thanks, sexy cop."

Olivia ran her hands through Casey's hair. "My little red kitty..."

Casey purred.

"Awww, that's it," Olivia said, kissing her head gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You love me for me and wouldn't change a thing?" Olivia said.

Casey sat up and looked at her. "Are you trying to question my feelings for you?"

"No, I just mean, you'd love me even if we were complete opposites?"

"Olivia, how can you ask me that? I've never asked for anything but your love." Casey sighed. "The mood is ruined because you don't care."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, I know. It was just a question: if we had different jobs and were still best friends..." She sighed again. "Forget it. I'm sorry. So what? Do you still want me here tonight?"

"I don't know what I want now. How dare you question how I feel?" Casey sighed and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door. She locked it and sat on the bed,, tears flooding her eyes.

Olivia sighed, following her, knocking on the door. "I'm sorry. I should've phrased the question differently. I...I didn't mean to upset you. I meant if we weren't both in the same range of job, do you think we'd still be here? I'm sorry. I...I love you. I want to fix this. I'd do anything to fix it."

"There is no fix. Go comfort yourself in Cabot's bed," Casey snapped.

Olivia sighed. "No, fuck her. I don't care." She slid down the wall and sat.

"I saw the engagement ring in your car. Her initials on it. And now this."

Olivia sighed. "That was from years ago. I'm still planning to pawn it. I just haven't had time. I guess I'll sleep here," she scoffed. "I don't care. Obviously this is as close to you as I'm getting unless you say different. I don't want her and I'm sorry I said that."

Casey sighed. "Go away," she murmured. "And if you kick down my door I'll never speak to you again." Casey buried her head in her pillow, crying.

Olivia sighed, getting up and knocking on the door, continuously. "Casey, I'm sorry. Please..."

Casey ignored her.

Olivia sighed, going to get her jacket and covering up with it, going to sit where she was.

Casey cried herself to sleep on top of the covers.

Olivia sighed, falling asleep outside the room.

* * *

The following morning, Casey showered and dressed in a simple black suit. She found Olivia in the kitchen and ignored her.

Olivia sighed. "Morning. You look great. Bye," she said, leaving quickly. "I...I'm sorry, really."

"Can't give her up," Casey murmured to herself. "She won't give her up. I don't make her happy enough."

The second the detective stepped outside, however, she collapsed. The house had been freezing where she slept and her body couldn't take anymore cold.

Casey found her outside. "Oh my God!"

Olivia groaned, but she couldn't say anything, her systems shutting down.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

Reviews: Stussy

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	4. Barriers Broken

**WARNING: Adult Content.**

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 4: Barriers Broken**

Later, in the hospital, Casey was beside Olivia's bed.

Olivia's body had shut down from the severe cold. It was taking many fluids and blankets to bring her temperature up. Soon, she was breathing more regularly.

Casey had just taken the unconscious detective's hand when she heard a murmur. It sounded like...Alex. Oh God. Olivia was asking for Alex as she woke up. Her heart shattering into a thousand shards, Casey rushed out, sobbing as she reached the elevator.

"..Casey...?"

Casey stabbed the elevator button. Once she reached her car, she completely broke down.

Olivia's eyes opened slowly. She'd been thinking about how she should've pawned the ring years ago, but it'd just been sitting in the glove compartment. Which meant that Casey had gone looking for something. But it wasn't like she could say anything now. Sighing, she went back to sleep.

* * *

Casey sighed as she drove home. Of course she was the one who felt guilty. Olivia had all but cheated on her..she had lied to her! And yet Casey was made to feel like shit for asking her to sleep on the couch. There had been blankets on the sofa...Casey sighed. "I mean nothing." She wiped a tear away and drove to her office.

Olivia was out of the hospital at 5 that night, deemed well. She took the ring pawning it and getting a golden locket. "Is it okay if I come by the office so we can talk? We need to talk," she text the redhead.

Casey sighed when she got the text. She didn't respond. Instead, she continued to research.

Olivia sighed, placing the gold locket inside a box with a red rose in it, knocking on the door once. When she didn't answer, Olivia just left it by the door and drove home. She jumped into a hot shower and tried to relax.

Casey's assistant brought the box in later that night. The redhead opened it and read the letter.

"Casey, I'm sorry about what I said. I guess I was just curious as to if I would've fallen so hard for you if I'd been a cop and you were...I don't know a bartender maybe? I realize now it wouldn't have mattered. I heard you leave the hospital room, Casey, but I'm not surprised. I was thinking of how much I could get for pawning Alex's ring. I suspect that you heard her name and ran, right? Casey, I'm so, so sorry! I know I could've slept on the couch, but I wanted to be as close to you as I could get. There must've been a draft. I...I couldn't take anymore cold when I left. It's not your fault. ANY of it. It's all on me. I didn't mean to question your love for me. I wouldn't lie to you. You'd be able to see right through it anyway. What's in this box I hope helps you realize that no matter what, I'll always love you. I know that ring makes everything shaky, but that was a long time ago. I love you. And I'm never going to stop. I don't want what we have to grow cold. I want you to love me as much as I love you - or more. You have my heart. Please don't break it. Oh, and I had the initials scribbled in a hurry, but it is for you. I hope you can forgive me, my little kitty."

When Casey finished reading and found the locket, she broke down once more. She wanted to trust Olivia, that it meant nothing. But how could she after what she had heard? She sighed, sitting down slowly. She began to sob.

Olivia stepped from the shower, drying off and pulling on a t-shirt and shorts. She walked out to the living room, sitting on the couch, dialing Casey's office. "Don't cry," she said when she heard Casey's strained voice. "I'm sorry. Truly. For everything. Whatever you want me to do for us to still be together, I'll do it. Please don't cry."

Casey sighed.

"I'm sorry. I actually just got home from the hospital. I'm feeling much better."

"Good."

"Yeah it is. I'm really, really sorry. I hope we can go out again, but it's up to you. I was about to order a pizza if you want to stop over. You don't have to. I'm just asking."

"Why?"

"Because I want you here. I missed you last night."

Casey sighed. "You really hurt me, Olivia."

The detective sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I-I don't even know what you heard, but I don't remember her in my dreams."

"Yes you do."

"Okay, if it was right before I woke up it was about pawning the ring, but other than that I swear I don't know."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. How do you know I am?"

Casey sighed again. "You only got rid of the ring after I saw it. Are you truly over her, or are you trying to lure me back into your bed?"

"I'm done and I don't care what she says. In fact, bring a movie with you."

"Shakespeare...if I come."

Olivia smiled. "Well, IF you come over, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni."

"Mm. Sounds good to me. Anything to drink? I apologize for the heat beforehand, but I have to try to avoid the cold for the next day or two."

Casey sighed.

"Casey, none of this is your fault. I promise. I'm going to be okay."

* * *

An hour later, Casey was sitting on Olivia's couch. "Why am I here?" she murmured.

"To eat?" Olivia asked. "And watch a movie?"

"I guess so."

Olivia answered the door after a series of knocks and grabbed the medium pepperoni pizza, setting it on the coffee table before grabbing plates and forks from the kitchen as well as an iced tea for Casey and a glass of water for herself, sitting beside her.

Casey looked away, thanking her quietly.

Olivia smiled. "Do you want to put the movie in? Assuming you brought it."

Casey handed her _Macbeth_.

Olivia got up, turning on the DVD player and putting it in, turning the TV on as she sat back beside Casey. "Oh, a classic."

"I love Shakespeare," Casey admitted.

"Me too. Though I have to say _Romeo & Juliet_ is my all-time favorite," Olivia said.

Casey shrugged. "It's an exaggerated love story. They love, they die..."

"She follows him into death because she loves him so much."

"She loved. Look where it got her!"

"They both did. They were secret lovers. Casey, I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll do anything to make it up to you," Olivia said.

"Who said this was about us?"

Olivia sighed. "I did because I want us to move past this and be an 'us' again. We don't have to be together every night. Unless you want to be. Like I said, lunch or dinner, maybe breakfast. Just as long as I see you. I don't want this to only be about sex because you deserve better than that. I mean it was great. Spectacular actually, better than anything else, but I want us to continue to be who we are. Can we try to do that?"

Casey returned the sigh with one of her own. "I really love the locket, Olivia. But it hurts that you didn't get rid of the ring before I found it. And before you accuse me of searching, I knew you kept the band aids there. I sliced my finger open and I needed one...it was on top.."

"That was...that was my next question. I didn't know anything was going to happen before it did. I gave you every way out possible, but...you loved me enough to trust me and that means the world to me. I'm sorry. I don't want her in my life anymore. I want you. Is your finger okay?"

"It's fine," Casey murmured. "So you kept her as a back up?"

Olivia shook her head. "It was over a long time ago. I'd always meant to pawn it. With this job, I never had the time."

Casey looked away.

Olivia opened the pizza box, grabbing a slice and offering it to Casey. "Casey, you mean too much to me to use, especially that way."

Casey slowly took the pizza. "I feel like that's all I'm good for. I love having sex with you but only if it means something."

"It's not all you're good for. You're also an amazing kisser, a top-notch attorney, my best friend, extremely, beautiful, smart, caring, loving... Would you like me to go on?" she asked before biting into a slice of pizza.

Casey blushed. "Do you really believe those things?" she asked. She nibbled on a piece of pepperoni.

The detective nodded. "More than anything."

Casey sighed and turned to face her.

Olivia smiled, swallowing the food in her mouth. "All I want is you."

"How much?"

"All I want is to make you happy. I would die for you. And I'd do it gladly. Every day, any day. I want you with me."

Casey reluctantly crawled up to her. She knew it was crazy...but she also knew that her heart would win.

Olivia set her food on the coffee table, wrapping her arms around her. "I missed you. I really did. I love just being near you. You're so soft and you always smell so nice."

"But...you were in the hospital because.."

"But that was my fault to begin with for asking that ridiculous question," Olivia insisted.

"Well...I already paid the hospital bill."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it."

Olivia rubbed her back a bit. "You look so beautiful. Can I...?" she leaned in to kiss her cheek, but waited for Casey to respond beforehand.

Casey nodded silently.

Olivia slowly kissed her cheek, then pulled away to hold her tight.

"Do you still have it?"

"Have what?"

"The..thing..."

The detective nodded. "Yes, but Case, I'm not nearly up to full strength. If you want me to try, I can, but I might not be as strong. Though I could just hold it and go that way...if you wouldn't mind, for tonight."

"We can wait."

Olivia nodded. "Well, we could just cuddle for the night and you can keep me warm."

"Yeah. Um...let's watch the movie."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek again. "Sit with me?" she asked, wrapping herself in a heavy quilt.

"I will be right back."

Olivia nodded, letting go as she watched the movie.

Casey sighed and turned the lights off before sitting beside her.

Gently, Olivia's hand held Casey's.

Casey smiled softly.

Olivia smiled, partially covering Casey with the blanket. "My heater doesn't get the place too warm."

"Is it broken?"

"No, it's just never gotten very warm. That's why I have four blankets on my bed."

"That makes sense."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah," she said, resting her feet on the coffee table and relaxing, kissing Casey's hand.

Casey sighed.

Slowly, as the detective's body warmed up, she became sleepy, but, not wanting Casey to leave, she fought it to stay awake.

Casey remained silent. She still had doubts.

Olivia sat up, pausing the movie. "Casey, please talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. You're still worried. Doubtful."

Casey sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Olivia held her hand tighter. "Yes it does. I love you and I want to make you feel better. Please?"

"There will come a time when you get tired of me..."

Olivia shook her head. "You're beautiful, smart, funny, stunningly gorgeous, I love spending time with you, you're an amazing kisser. Why would I get tired of you?"

"Because I'm not her."

"But that's a good thing. If I wanted her, I'd still be with her. I don't want her. I want you."

"Promise?"

Olivia nodded. "On my life. Please come snuggle with me and keep me warm?"

Casey sighed and crawled up beside her.

Olivia wrapped her arms and the blanket around her. "Mmm, I feel better already," she said with a smile.

"I...love you..."

"I love you too." Slowly, Olivia kissed her.

Casey purred.

Olivia kissed her more deeply, rubbing her back.

Casey deepened the kiss.

Olivia groaned, her hands going through Casey's hair. "Mmmm, I love you."

"I hope so. I love you too."

The detective nodded. "Yes, I do. I want you with me."

"I am here for as long as you want me."

"Bed?"

"Are you tired?"

"..A bit, but I'd just like to be a bit more comfortable, with you," Olivia said as she stood, shakily.

Casey stood beside her. "Okay."

Olivia smiled, offering her hand after turning off the TV and DVD player.

Casey took it.

Olivia lead her back to her bedroom, sitting her on the bed. She discarded her sweats, climbing into bed. The room wasn't nearly as clean with a dirty clothes pile peeking from the closet and numerous shirts scattered across the floor. "Sorry for the mess, but most nights I just get home, undress and slip into bed."

Casey smiled. "It 's okay. I understand." She gazed around the room. "It's not so bad..."

"Thanks," the replied, opening the blankets for her.

Casey crawled into bed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, snuggling into her and kissing her cheek.

"Mmm."

Olivia smiled. "I love you. You're the only one I want."

"I believe you."

Olivia kissed her again, moaning gently.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia bit her.

"Fuck."

Olivia soothed the bite, kissing gently before pulling back a bit. "Mmmm. I love you... I feel better."

"I do too."

"How do you feel?"

"Better..."

"Good," Olivia said, kissing her neck, sucking a bit.

"Olivia, I.."

Olivia pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry if I'm going to fast.."

"I thought you didn't want to do anything?"

"I didn't before, but I'm feeling better. We don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Your kisses drive me insane."

Olivia smirked, kissing her passionately.

Casey moaned.

Olivia smiled, slipping her tongue inside, moaning.

"Mmm."

Olivia pulled her close, draping a leg over her. "I love you..."

"I love you too!"

Olivia's kisses moved to Casey's neck, growling.

Casey gasped.

Olivia kissed her neck, purring against her as her hands came around to rub Casey's stomach.

Casey squirmed.

Olivia kissed her lips again. "Mmmm. So sweet."

"I need you.."

"Mmm. How much? What do you need?"

"Everything...deep and hard.."

Olivia smiled. "If I'm going to do that, you need a lot less on. If you can take care of that, I'll do whatever you want," she said, sliding from bed.

Casey stripped quickly.

Olivia quickly stripped as well, grabbing the harness and the feel-real toy, stepping into it.

Casey watched with a smile.

Olivia crawled up beside Casey, straddling her, the toy pressing into Casey's stomach as she leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Oh...mm."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, pulling her up from the bed a bit. Breaking the kiss, she kissed down her chest.

"Oh God..."

Smiling, Olivia laid Casey back on the bed and kissed her breasts, flicking her tongue around the peaks, alternating every few seconds.

Casey threw her head back, moaning.

Olivia smiled, sucking the peaks until they hardened, her teeth grazing them.

Casey gasped. "Oh...fuck."

Olivia went back up to suck gently on her collarbone.

"Olivia...mmm."

Her hands raked trails from her breasts down to her stomach as she kissed Casey again. "Had enough yet?" she asked with a smirk.

"No," Casey fought between whimpers.

Olivia leaned into her completely, embedding the toy into her stomach as she kissed her jaw line.

Casey moaned, throwing her head back. Her legs tangled around Olivia's waist.

Olivia smirked, kissing her deeply. "You know, I could keep torturing you..."

"Fuuuckk."

"How?" Olivia breathed in her ear.

"Liv...please..."

Olivia supported herself on her arms above her. "Alright, but does what you said earlier still apply? You don't want me to hold back? Hard and as fast as I want? Whatever I want?"

"Y-yes."

Olivia smiled, pulling herself down Casey's body, the toy rubbing, until she found the spot she was looking for. She licked Casey's clit once in a long stroke.

Casey bucked against her. "Oh God...mmmmmm..." Her clit hardened painfully in Olivia's mouth.

Olivia continued to suck on the bundle of 9,000 nerves, her finger stroking Casey's sopping slit. Tonight the distinguished, young, attorney would beg for her. She was sure of it. She knew how to control her body better than she'd let on the night before last.

Casey squirmed, whimpering. Her nails clawed at the sheets, her body writhed. "Fuuck."

Olivia's tongue licked up and down her clit.

"Oh God.."

"Mmmm, sweet, juicy..."

"Fuck.."

"Had enough yet?" the detective purred.

"No...I can take it."

Olivia sucked on her clit hard, parting her nether lips to get a firm grip.

Casey gasped.

Olivia let her teeth graze the nerves.

"I...fuck yes.."

Olivia pulled back, rubbing Casey's clit with the palm of her hand an her fingers drew a line down from her navel down to the light trail of hair. "Say when..."

"W-whenever you say..."

Olivia moved up, rubbing the toy against Casey's stomach, hard. "No, I want you to tell me when you can take it. When you have to have me inside of you..."

Casey moaned, but said nothing.

Olivia sucked on her breast, biting into it.

Casey whimpered as her nipple hardened.

Olivia moved to the other, pinching the hardened one between her thumb and index finger.

"Oh my God!"

Olivia pulled back, pinching and twisting both of Casey's nipples.

Casey cried out in pleasure.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her and kissed her again. "Mmmm."

"Do you want me?" Casey purred.

"Yes. I need you. Your touch, your kiss, the feel of you. To see you lose control," Olivia said, running a hand along the toy. "But being as I'm not up to full-strength yet, I figured it was easiest to get you as close as possible," she said by her ear. "Are you ready yet?"

Casey nodded. "I think so."

"On your stomach," she said moving to the side of her, cupping her chin, "now."

Casey obeyed, rolling over.

Olivia spread her legs before getting on her hands and knees above her, slowly penetrating her, going until they touched, before lying on top of her.

Casey whimpered, clawing at the sheets.

Olivia kissed her shoulder. "Now...do you think it feels real?"

"Fuck...yes..."

Olivia smiled, moving Casey's head so she wasn't staring at the sheets, beginning to thrust slowly within her.

"Oh...god..." Casey squirmed.

Moaning, Olivia leaned back, gripping Casey's legs, and going faster. "Mmmm, so warm and wet."

"Olivia...fuck me..."

"Whatever you want," she whispered, kissing her cheek, picking up the pace.

Casey cried out, digging her nails into the comforter.

Olivia smiled, leaning down and moaning in her ear as she went faster.

"I need you."

Olivia purred by her ear. "You can get to your knees if you want. I can fuck you much harder that way. But only if you want..."

Casey crawled to her knees.

Olivia held her hips, thrusting up into her. "..Oh..."

"FUCK!"

"Mmmm, does this feel good, hmmm? Tell me what you want?"

"I want...you...deep...hard.."

Olivia growled, deeply. "Sorry in advance if anything hurts. And don't say stop unless you want me to stop. Got it?"

"Y-yes."

Olivia kissed a line between her shoulders, before going harder and much, MUCH deeper, nearly slamming into her with each thrust, groaning with every touch of skin. The detective was already panting from the effort and ecstasy of it all, but she refused to give in before her little kitten.

Casey screamed in ecstasy.

Olivia moaned going faster, stroking Casey's clit with one finger.

"Liiiv...I'm going to..."

"Going to what?" she purred into her ear. "Going to come? Hard? From me fucking you?"

"Fuuck...n...no I..ohhh..."

Olivia slowed down a bit. "What? Take a breath and say it."

"DON'T STOP!"

Olivia nodded, resuming the fast pace, gently guiding Casey's face to the pillow as she went faster.

Casey lost it. Screaming into the pillow, she came hard.

A few more strokes and the detective screamed into her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her as she fell to the side.

Casey collapsed on the bed with a whimper.

Olivia pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "..You okay?"

"I...I think so...is the room spinning?"

Olivia pulled away, discarding the toy and getting Casey a glass of water, sitting beside her. "No, the room isn't spinning. Here, roll over toward me and have a drink of water."

Casey did as she was told.

Olivia slid under the covers, resting her head in Casey's neck.

"Mmm."

Olivia smiled, taking the glass from her and setting it on the nightstand, wrapping her arms around her. "That was wonderful."

"Mmm. Yes it was."

Olivia smiled, kissing her passionately. "I love you, my kitty."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed down her neck.

Casey moaned.

"Mmm, I love that sound."

"Mm."

Olivia smiled, going over to dip her head between Casey's legs, kissing her.

Casey moaned.

Olivia slid her tongue into her core.

"Fuck!"

Olivia swirled her tongue inside, pinching her clit. "Mmm, can I taste?"

"Y-yes.."

Olivia continued to lick her out, faster and faster.

Casey squirmed, whimpering.

"Mmmm." Olivia pulled away a bit to suck on her clit, burying four fingers inside of Casey.

Casey cried out.

Olivia pulled her fingers out, seductively licking them clean, winking at Casey.

Casey squirmed. "Liiv..."

Olivia smiled, leaning back down in and licking her clit again.

"Fuck yes.."

Olivia purred against her clit. "Mmm, so good."

"Mmm."

Olivia bit down on her clit.

Casey moaned.

Olivia smiled, kissing it then biting down a bit harder, taking it between her teeth and licking relentlessly.

"I'm...so...close.."

Olivia slipped her tongue inside. "Mmmm, so good baby. Come on, come for me..."

Casey dug her nails into the sheets. Her legs pulled Olivia closer. Screaming, she came in the older woman's mouth.

Smirking, Olivia drank in everything she had, pulling her closer to get every last drop before sitting up and smiling at her, licking her lips.

"Oh...wow.."

"Hmm?" the detective hummed, smiling, gesturing for her to come to her.

Casey crawled into her arms.

Olivia smiled, holding her tightly. "Mmm, you are amazing..."

"Mm. You too.."

The detective rested her head her ADA's neck again. "Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Mmm. You choose."

Olivia shook her head. "No you choose. Whatever you want."

"Olivia, I always wanted..."

Olivia nodded in encouragement. "Go on."

"I always wanted to make love in a bubble bath..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

Reviews: My two guests.

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	5. Shatter

**WARNING: Adult Content.**

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 5: Shatter**

Olivia smiled. "I can arrange that. Do you want this now?"

"Mmmm. Yes."

Olivia sat Casey on the bed, walking into the bathroom to start the water.

"Sexy..."

Olivia smiled, coming back out after starting the water and grabbing the toy. "It's waterproof."

"Really?"

The detective nodded. "Yes."

Casey smirked. "So am I..."

Olivia kissed her gently. "Then follow me," she said, walking back into the bathroom.

Casey followed her.

Olivia stood beside the bathtub, that was nearly overflowing with bubbles, waiting for Casey. "Who goes first?"

"Mm...you pick."

"Okay," Olivia said, getting in first, sitting at the back and gathering bubbles to blow them at Casey, smiling.

Casey shrieked playfully.

Olivia did it again before opening her arms for Casey.

Casey crawled into the tub.

Olivia cuddled her close, kissing her cheek. "Get back here," she said.

"And if I don't?"

Olivia growled, squeezing Casey's nipples.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia pulled her close, sucking on her neck.

"Ohhh...I love..."

Olivia smiled, kissing her neck. "What?"

"I love you," Casey squeaked.

Olivia stopped the joyous torment to rub instead. "I love you too," she purred, "my little kitty."

Casey moaned.

"I love my little red kitty. She's so sweet and soft and pretty. And she likes a really specific flavor of cream."

"This kitty likes only a special brand of cream."

"Oh? And what brand is that?"

Casey just smirked.

"Would you like some right now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes...mmmmmm..."

Olivia sat on the edge of the tub, her back against the wall, her legs open.

Casey moaned.

Olivia smiled. "Come on. Where's my kitty?"

"H-here..."

Olivia pulled Casey up to her. "Please? Please?"

Casey slid between her legs.

Olivia purred, running her hands through Casey's hair. "Mmm, so sexy..."

Casey gently licked Olivia's clit.

Olivia moaned, pulling Casey's hair gently.

"Do you want me?" Casey raked her nails down Olivia's thighs, sucking hard on her clit.

Olivia's breathing and heart rate increased. "..Yes..."

Casey penetrated her with two fingers.

Olivia moaned, her hips bucking. "Oh...God...Mmmm, where the fuck did you...?"

"Learned from the best," Casey moaned against her. Without warning she curled her fingers forward. Her teeth grazed Olivia's clit.

Almost instantly, the detective's breathing turned to panting. "C-Casey..."

"Aw. Is my cop going to come?"

"I...I...fuck...just..."

Casey bit down. Olivia's phone rang. Casey had placed it by them for convenience.

Olivia groaned, grabbing it, steadying her breath. "Benson."

Casey pinched her clit.

Olivia swallowed a moan. "No I told you the f-first time. I c-cannot c-come i-in!" she said. "I'm fine. J-just c-cold..."

"I love how you taste," Casey murmured. Her tongue buried into Olivia.

"N-no, I c-can't," she said, finally hanging up after what seemed like forever. "That feels great..."

Casey bit down again.

Olivia's hips bucked hard.

Casey curled her fingers inside of Olivia one last time.

Olivia's hips bucked hard, off of the porcelain as she came hard, screaming for Casey.

Casey swallowed with a purr.

The detective ran her hands through Casey's hair. "Casey..."

"Mmm."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." Casey sat up.

Olivia pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

Casey moaned.

Olivia rubbed her back. "Mmmm, so sexy."

"Mmm."

Olivia slid back into the water, pulling Casey close. "What do you want?"

"You."

Olivia switched places with her, sitting Casey against the tile, sucking on her breasts.

"Fuck!"

Olivia switched breasts, squeezing the opposite, moaning.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia smiled, biting it gently, squeezing the other.

Casey moaned her nipple hardening painfully in the older woman's mouth.

Olivia smiled, switching breasts as she bit into the other, lightly.

"Olivia, fuck!"

Olivia moved to kiss a trail down between her breasts to her navel, her thumb grazing Casey's clit.

"What do you want to do with those fingers?"

Olivia's fingers left a trail from her neck down to her clit, but never touched it.

Casey gasped.

Smiling again, Olivia sucked on the same fingers, quickly thrusting them inside.

"Oh!" Casey cried.

Olivia's fingers moved quickly in and out. "Mmm, I love how wet you get for me..."

"I...oh god..."

"Mmmm so sexy..." the detective said before pulling out, licking her clit.

"Olivia...oh...mmmm...you're so..."

Olivia pulled back a bit, massaging the lips with her fingers. "So what...?"

"So...experienced...talented..." Casey pulled Olivia's hair gently.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. Would you like me to continue or would you like to chat?"

Casey blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Olivia said, moving up to kiss her.

"Mm."

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

Olivia kissed her neck, loving the feel of having her so close.

"Mmm."

"Feels too good to let go, but I suppose you'd like me to, hmm?"

Casey shook her head. "I want you to fuck me...but I also want you to hold me..."

"Hmm..." Olivia pulled Casey back down into the bathtub on her back, holding her tightly as one hand snaked in between then, caressing her clit.

Casey moaned.

Olivia kissed her deeply as she slipped three fingers inside.

"Ohhhh...fuuck."

Olivia sucked on her neck, her fingers working faster and faster. "Mmm, so warm and wet. Going to come for me, baby?"

Casey squirmed, whimpering.

Olivia kissed her neck. "Mmmm... so soft. Please? Please."

"Oliviiiaaa...God...fuck...oh yes...harder." Casey threw her head back, screaming for Olivia as she came.

Olivia worked a little harder, nibbling on her ear.

"Mmm...I love...you," Casey panted.

"I love you too." Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Another?"

"Are you okay?" Casey asked, having watched her.

Olivia sat up. "Yeah, just...too hot...light-headed..."

"Please tell me you're horny and not sick."

Olivia turned around, turning on the cold tap and putting her face in the stream. "I'll be fine. Just sometimes the constant heat makes me lightheaded," she said, sighing as she turned off the water. "Would you be okay if we continued this on the tile floor? I can't take this heat."

"We can stop."

Olivia frowned. "But I...don't want to stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Olivia stepped from the water, laying out a couple towels. "Ready?"

Casey pouted.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to."

"Olivia, since when does a pout mean don't fuck me?"

The detective smiled. "Good point. Come to me little kitty."

"Mmm." Casey crawled out.

Olivia grabbed Casey around the waist, laying her on the towels, ravaging her neck in hot, hard kisses, squeezing her breasts.

"Oh...there's the aggressive cop I love..."

Olivia bit gently on her pulse point, squeezing her breasts harder.

Casey moaned. "God...feels so good..."

Olivia bit into her neck a bit, rubbing her breasts.

"Mmmm."

"Mmmm," she moved down, biting between her breasts. "Mmm, can I leave a mark?"

"I...of course..."

Olivia bit down, sucking hard. "Mmmm."

"Fuck," Casey moaned.

Olivia pulled away, kissing her hard before moving down between her legs, spreading them, her hands going under to cup the tender, but firm flesh, squeezing. "Mmmm, do you want me to suck on you?"

Casey whimpered. Her body arched involuntarily. "I...if you...want to..."

Olivia held Casey's body to her. "Mmm, of course I want to taste you, my kitty," she purred, sucking and biting her clit.

Casey gasped in pleasure.

Olivia slipped three fingers into her, pinching her clit.

"Fuck, Olivia!"

Olivia smiled at her. "Mmm, so good. I love you."

"I love you too.."

Olivia pulled her fingers out, sliding the 9" vibrator inside.

"Olivia! Where...did you..."

"I brought it from earlier."

"Oh.."

Olivia kissed her.

Casey moaned.

Olivia turned the toy to its lowest setting.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Um."

Olivia turned the toy off, holding her close. "You can tell me anything."

Casey snuggled in her arms, tears flooding her eyes.

Olivia kissed the tears away. "Casey, please tell me..."

"I have...to leave...the country."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

Reviews: MHbuttaz4ever

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	6. True

**WARNING: Adult Content.**

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 6: True**

"What? When?"

"Monday morning." Casey looked away.

"Where?"

"London."

"Why? For how long?"

Casey sighed. "Olivia, you know that my family is one of the richest on the eastern seaboard, right?"

Olivia nodded.

Casey sighed. "Well...god, Olivia I should have said this sooner..."

Olivia bit her lip. "How long?"

"Um...forever..."

"Wh-why do you have to go? You're very successful here in New York."

"I have...to get...m-married."

"WHAT? H-w-to who? C-Casey...y-you can't go!"

Casey began to cry. "Olivia, I'm sorry! My parents arranged a marriage to this British lord or something like that. It has been planned since I was little. I was hoping they forgot. I...I don't want to marry a stranger. I don't want to marry someone I don't love. Being with you hurts because I love you so much and all I can think about is having to leave your bed for that of some..." She began to cry harder.

Olivia held her closer. "Casey, please!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Casey murmured. She buried her head in Olivia's chest, sobbing.

"Can't you just tell them no?" the detective asked. "Say that you love someone else?"

"They'll disinherit me."

"But you're so successful and you have me..."

Casey sighed. "My father said I have to be married by June or he'll cut me off."

"But you make a good amount or not?"

"Well I make a lot of money...but at the same time.."

"At the same time...?"

Casey looked down. "Olivia, what if they never speak to me again?"

"If they're forcing this on you, is that the worst scenario?" Olivia asked.

"But what do I have outside of that?"

"Well, you have me..."

"Until you get tired of having sex with me."

Olivia shook her head. "I love you."

"For how long though?"

"For forever..."

Casey smiled.

"Do you love me?"

"No, I just let you be the first woman to have sex with me..." Casey sat up.

Olivia shook her head. "That's not why I asked. I meant do you love me enough to tell your parents no and that you love me?"

"Not without your help. I mean I love you...but I may need a cop there...just in case.."

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay."

The detective kissed her.

Casey moaned, deepening the kiss.

"I love you."

"Olivia, I love you too. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, but I hope it works out like we want."

Casey nodded. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I love you too. I don't want you to go..."

"I could never leave your arms. I...I've never felt so...happy."

Olivia nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmmm."

"Do you want to finish what we started or do you want to just lay here?" Olivia asked.

"I need my sexy cop to take advantage of me."

Olivia sucked on her left breast.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia bit her, sucking on her nipple. "Mmm."

"Oh...mmm."

Olivia pinched and rolled the other between her fingers.

Casey sat up suddenly.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I have an idea." Casey stood.

Olivia nodded, standing with her. "Okay."

Casey smirked and walked into the kitchen.

Olivia followed, wondering what she was thinking.

Casey made a giant bowl of popcorn.

Olivia smiled. "Mmm, looks good."

"Mmm. I know. Butter?"

"Sure."

Casey smirked, smothering the popcorn in butter.

Olivia snuck up behind her, popping some in her mouth.

Casey giggled. "You're so hot when you eat."

Olivia pinned Casey against the counter, pulling the toy away that was, somehow, still inside her ADA.

Casey moaned. "H-how was that.."

Olivia smirked. "Your kegals must be extraordinary.."

"My what?"

"The muscles that control when you orgasm."

"Oh..."

"Now what?" Olivia asked.

Casey smirked and carried the popcorn into the living room.

The detective followed her, sitting next to her.

Casey crossed her legs seductively, reaching for the remote.

Olivia smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it.

Casey put a chick flick on.

Olivia grabbed a blanket, draping it over her legs, as she dug into the popcorn.

"Hey," Casey protested.

"What?"

"Nothing. I love you."

Olivia snuggled up to her, her head in her shoulder. "I love you too."

"Mmm."

"You're nice and warm."

"Mmmm. I wonder why."

"Your warm heart?" Olivia asked, smiling.

"Awww." Casey kissed her.

The detective kissed back passionately, purring.

"Mmm."

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmm. God, you make everything feel amazing."

"Mmmm. You make me feel amazing," Olivia purred.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Olivia held her close. "I don't want you to go away..."

Casey smiled. "I could only leave if you stopped loving me."

The detective smiled back. "That's never going to happen," she said, pinning her to the couch, "I love you so much!" she said, kissing her again.

Casey moaned. "Oh...you're so hot when you're possessive."

Olivia growled into her ear. "Turn off the movie, Casey."

"What? Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded, nuzzling her neck. "Please...?"

Casey did as she was told. Worry flashed into her eyes.

Olivia held her close, eyes clouded with lust. "Let me finish what we started, please? So beautiful."

"I've been a naughty girl.."

Olivia smirked. "Oh yes you have," she said, squeezing her breasts roughly. "Very, very naughty."

Casey let out a quiet whimper.

Olivia pinched Casey's nipples, twisting them.

Casey moaned loudly.

Olivia bit into her neck.

Casey whimpered. "God...someone is horny..."

"Mhm..." she purred, pulling away. "Fuck, I want you so badly..."

"How badly?"

"I want to cuff you to the bed and make you whimper and beg. Whip you, dig my nails into you..."

"Mmmm...do it, beautiful," Casey begged.

Olivia smiled. "No, I don't think we have that kind of time right now," she said, lowering Casey onto her back, sucking on the spot she'd bitten.

"Aww why not?" Casey moaned.

"Because," Olivia whispered by her ear, "that takes time and patience. Right now I don't have that," she said as she quickly slid her hands to Casey's back, sucking and biting on her clit.

Casey gasped, arching her body off of the couch.

Olivia buried her face into Casey, licking fast, groaning.

"Fuck...Liv..."

Olivia went even harder, pressing herself into Casey more. It was like Casey was her newfound addiction and she'd been trying to rid herself of the redhead, only to be pulled back in even more powerfully. She licked up and down the sides of Casey's clit.

"Oh...god!" Casey cried out. Her fingers tangled in Olivia's hair, her clit hardening painfully in the older woman's mouth.

Olivia sucked on the hardened nerve bundle, pulling on it.

"No...god...harder...I...so close..."

Olivia took the object between her teeth, licking it relentlessly.

Casey threw her head back. She began to whimper, a string of curse words escaping her throat.

Olivia's tongue slipped inside as she moaned, from her nose to her chin, coated in Casey's wetness.

"Olivia...fuck me..." Casey gasped. "Oh fuck... I'M COMING," she screamed, trembling violently as she came in Olivia's mouth. Whimpers became moans, moans became screams of ecstasy, and Casey's nails clawed the hell out of Olivia's skin.

Olivia pulled Casey as close as she could get her, taking in every single drop, ignoring the pain of Casey's nails, too lost in ecstasy, moaning against her, keeping herself there a bit longer.

"Olivia...fuck...fuck yes..."

Olivia licked gently once more, as if to see if Casey had had enough yet or if she could continue.

Casey collapsed on the couch, panting.

Olivia pulled away, moving up to hold her close, kissing her.

"God..what made you so...feisty?" Casey whimpered between pants.

"I...I don't know. All I know is I can't get enough of you. Even now, but you look like you need a breather, so..." the detective said, laying her head on Casey's chest.

"Olivia...is something on your mind? I...I know you enough to know that you don't get that kinky unless something's on your mind. What's wrong, babe? Did I do something? Do we need to talk? I...what are you thinking?"

She sighed. "I...I just... If you are forced to go I-I just don't want you to forget me. I know you said you won't but if you have to..." Olivia said.

"I could never forget you, Olivia. I love you with everything I have. I don't ever want to leave your arms. I want to be with you forever..."

"Will you stay with me?" Olivia asked.

"Forever. If you want me that long."

The detective nodded, nuzzling her neck. "Yes. I love you."

"I love you too..."

Olivia kissed her. "Mmm, you taste great."

"Really?" Casey murmured weakly, laying her head back against the pillows.

The detective nodded. "I love you."

"I'm um...sorry..."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"For there being...so..um...much..."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't apologize for that. I don't mind. In fact, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Casey blushed.

"Beautiful," she said, kissing Casey, trying not to let her urges control her, but she growled. "Oh...I...I'm sorry..."

"Are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head. "A-after watching that, being in the middle of it, I-I..."

"Yes?" Casey urged.

Olivia kissed her passionately. "I...I need you..."

"H-how?"

Olivia carried her back to the bedroom, sitting her on the bed as she laid in the middle. "..Please, just...fuck..."

"But...I don't know..."

"N-not with that, anything..."

Casey looked down at the detective. She was clearly struggling. But why was she so horny? Olivia's primordial urges were so...hot. The redhead smirked, crawling up beside her.

Olivia pulled Casey on top of her, kissing her, moaning.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia pinched the ADA's soft skin, biting her lip.

"Fuck...mmmmmm..."

Olivia moaned, wrapping her legs around Casey's stomach, groaning at realizing how wet she was.

"Want something?" Casey whispered.

"You," the detective growled, flipping their positions and grinding against her stomach.

"Oh my god!"

Olivia's eyes met hers. "T-too much?" she asked.

"F-feels so...good..."

Olivia leaned down kissing her hard, moaning. "Fuck."

Casey deepened the kiss, her fingers threading once more through the older woman's hair.

Olivia gripped her shoulders. "Mmmm."

"Going to come, sexy cop? Hmm? Tell me what you're thinking right now," Casey purred in her ear. Her nails raked across the older woman's skin.

"Y-you...cuffed...pulling on your breasts, sucking on your lips. Your moans as you call my name..."

"I seem to recall a certain detective saying we didn't have time for that," Casey teased.

"N-no, b-but the th-thought... Fuck."

"Imagine me in your arms. Imagine you deep inside me, and my writhing in ecstasy. I'll scream your name at the top of my lungs, coming everywhere just for you..."

Olivia swallowed hard, grinding harder. "Oh fuck... I-I need to... God..."

"So wet...it feels incredible...mmmm. I want to scream in your ear, and claw you until you bleed..."

Olivia bit her lip, going harder. "I-I can't...I-I need you," she said, laying on top of Casey. "I-I want to, but I-I need you there..."

"How do you need me? It's...my job to serve you..."

"Y-your f-fingers...please... I-I'm so close."

Casey sighed, pushing Olivia off of her. She pounced on the older woman, gently penetrating her with three fingers.

Olivia moaned, holding her close. "Y-you ok?"

"Yeah," Casey replied quietly. "Just focus on...us..." She curled her fingers forward inside of Olivia.

Olivia nodded, her mouth hanging open before biting her lip. "CASEY! YES!" she screamed trembling as she came in a powerful wave.

Casey smiled softly, laying down beside her a few minutes later.

Olivia held her close. "I love you."

"I love you too," Casey said quietly, sighing as she closed her eyes.

Olivia pulled the covers over them, wrapping her arms around her.

Casey wiped a tear from her eye, hoping Olivia didn't see. "Goodnight," she murmured.

Olivia held her tightly. "Casey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm better than okay...why?"

Olivia bit her lip. "You just...you seem sad. Please talk to me."

"I'm not sad, Liv. I'm fine," Casey lied. "Tonight was amazing."

"Casey, I know you're lying. I can tell, but I can't make you tell me, so," she sighed. "Anyway, yes, you're right, tonight was amazing."

"I'm not lying!" Casey protested. "I'm fine. Just drop it okay?"

Olivia shook her head. "I-if I did anything wrong I'm sorry..."

"You did..nothing. You said nothing." Casey sighed. "That's the problem," she murmured. "But forget it. Goodnight...I...love you. Not that it matters." The attorney closed her eyes, falling asleep with tears in them.

Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around her. "I love you too," she said. She tried to sleep, but just lied awake on her back all night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

Reviews: MHbuttaz4ever

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	7. Turning Point

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 7: Turning Point**

Casey tossed and turned throughout the night.

Olivia sighed, sitting up against the headboard. Casey was moving around so much it was impossible to even try.

Finally, around four AM, Casey got out of bed altogether.

"Where are you going?" the detective asked. "If you really can't sleep, let's talk."

"I need to get ready for work," Casey murmured.

"At four in the morning?" Olivia sighed. "Please Casey, don't do this."

"Don't do what, Olivia?" Casey asked. She scoffed. "Don't get ready for work at an irrational hour? I'll just take an extra long shower."

"Casey, please let's talk. I want to know what I did wrong so it never happens again."

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DON'T YOU GET THAT THAT IS EXACTLY THE FREAKING PROBLEM? YOU DIDN'T EVEN..." Casey sighed. "Forget it," she murmured taking a calming breath. She opened the bathroom door.

"Didn't do what, Casey? Tell you when it was happening?"

Casey turned. "You always assume that when I'm upset, it's because of something that happened in bed." She shook her head. "If you knew me at all...if you really loved me...you would understand. But instead, please excuse me, because I need to get ready for work and make wedding plans, all in one day. I don't have time to engage in pointless conversation that ultimately means nothing."

Olivia stood. "Casey. You're scared of going against everything," she said, walking up, "I realize that. I-I know that's part of it. And I-I was just so lost earlier – lost in you – that I froze. It felt too good to do anything. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I love you."

"Olivia, if...you don't understand." Casey sighed. "What you said earlier...your actions...I mean, I love that you can't keep your hands off of me. But I..I realized last night that this is nothing more than a hook up to you. I passed that stage when I graduated high school. I need something stable. I need...I don't know. The point is, I'll be married in less than a week, and I'm not ready to marry some stranger. It's my only option, though. Last night opened my eyes to that. I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm more than a bed buddy. I love you, but...I'm not that kind of girl." The redhead closed the bathroom door and locked it, stepping into a steamy shower.

Olivia dressed quickly and turned on the light. "Casey, I-I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. Damn it. You're not that type of person to me. I-I've never felt like this before. I-I wish you'd give me a chance to change," she said, sitting by the door. "It's not her only option, but – oh, who am I kidding? – she'd never even accept anything like that from me..."

Casey sighed and changed into a simple suit for the day. She was incredibly sore, and only hoped she could mask the pain in court, without limping from point a to point b. She opened the bathroom door at six.

Olivia stood, blocking the doorway. "Please? I-I'll do anything. Please stay with me. Stay BECAUSE of me... I love you."

"Olivia, I..."

Olivia hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry. I-I never meant that to be the only reason. I-I'll change. Please..."

"You can't go two seconds without having sex. When you get tired of me, you'll find someone else. I should be used to it...but it still hurts to know the inevitable is coming." Casey sighed. "Fuck it. You got what you needed. You fucked me, made me fall in love with you...satisfied? Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I—"

"No, you're much more than that." Olivia kissed her gently. It was uncharacteristic from many times. It was soft, scared even. "Casey, I don't want anyone else. You're not just a couple nights and done. It'll never be like that. No, I'm not satisfied. Because I made you feel that way an-and I didn't see it until now. You're my best friend and I should be able to be in the same room with you without that. I just...I thought you were testing me and I failed. I failed miserably. I've always loved you, Casey Novak. I didn't fall in love until I realized you were there in the hospital and I upset you. I knew I had to try to make it right again. I want us to feel right again. I want you to stay. I need to make it up to you, prove that I love you. Please?"

Casey sighed. "How are you going to make it up to me? What is there to make up for? I...I will always love you. It doesn't change that on Monday morning, I'll be married to someone I've never met. That's obviously all my future holds." Casey walked out of the bedroom.

Olivia took her wrist. "We-we can just sit and watch movies like you want. From now on, I won't try anything unless you say so. I need to prove to you that I'm more than that. Casey, please. That's not all your future holds. Did you see me in any of it?"

"You made it clear that our future is to be bed buddies. I guess all we can be is best friends now..." Tears flooded Casey's eyes. "I hope I was at least somewhat good..."

Olivia held her close. "No, Case. I...stay with me. I want you with me. Move in with me. Please? Let me prove it to you. I want to be the one you see years from now..."

"I...do you really want that? Or is it just easier to fuck me that way? And what do you mean years from now?"

The detective nodded. "I really want that and I meant that, maybe, if things go well, do you think you might consider staying forever?"

"What do you mean?"

Olivia shook her head. "I was thinking more than that..."

Casey raised an eyebrow.

The detective cleared her throat. "I'd hope...if everything goes like we both want, you'd marry me. Of course, it's quite a ways off..."

"So you're proposing because I got out of your bed? And this isn't a proposal. It's a pre proposal in case you love me enough down the line to actually marry me?" Casey rolled her eyes and retrieved her coat.

Olivia followed her. "No, like everything else, I intend to prove it. I will always love you enough to marry you. I'm saying it's up to you. I want you to stay here and let me prove how much I love you and I hope you feel better about us along the line to accept the proposal. Casey, please?"

Casey sighed. "If you loved me, you would have known my answer. For the record...I'm giving you one more chance. I may be submissive, Detective, but I am not a human sex toy."

Olivia sighed. "Of course I know the answer, but I'm not going to marry you only for your body. I refuse to. You deserve better than that."

"Then prove it. If, by the end of next month, you have loved me the way I deserve...I will marry you. If not, you'll lose me forever."

Olivia nodded. "Have a good day. Love you. Maybe I'll see you tonight?"

"Maybe. I need to make dinner plans with someone." Casey winked, then left, hoping Olivia had caught on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

Reviews: ?

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	8. Means

**WARNING: Adult Content!**

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 8: Means**

Olivia smiled, picking up the dishes and setting them to soak in the sink before going back to bed and actually being able to sleep.

Casey was sad that the proposal wasn't very special. All she could do was spend her day thinking about how little it meant. It wasn't romantic. Besides, she had all but begged to be proposed to, so what was the point? Seven that night rolled around. Casey got a call about a delivery. She ordered it to be sent up.

The delivery man opened the door carrying two, long-stemmed, red roses with a note. "Casey. That wasn't even close to a proposal, not one you deserve, but I want to prove things to you before I even think of creative ways. So here's one for you and one for what's to come. xoxo Liv"

Casey sighed quietly. Once the flowers were in a vase, she texted Olivia a thank you for the flowers. Then, she returned to work.

Olivia smiled, texting her that it wasn't a problem, she deserved them, and that, hopefully, Casey remembered she still couldn't go out for one more day.

"Why not?" Casey texted back.

"I still have one more day of staying completely indoors. Doctor's orders," Olivia sent back.

"I know. Just forget the romance. I'm used to dry proposals. All that matters is that I said yes..."

"No. I could just bundle up really well. What were you thinking?"

"You are staying home. And for the record, making a woman plan your proposal is a great way to make her feel like an afterthought. I'll bring pizza." Casey got home an hour later, finding Olivia in bed. "Here is your pizza..I'll be in the living room..."

Olivia sat up, taking her wrist. "Casey, I meant I would plan it. Please sit with me."

"I'll never forgive you for making me ask...you basically did. Such a fairy tale romance." Casey sat on the floor.

Olivia sighed. "I didn't mean that soon. I meant sometime...if you felt better. I didn't make you ask."

"Yes you did. You didn't ask until I wanted to leave. It was a last ditch effort to make me stay. I guess I imagined a proposal differently...whatever. Enjoy the pizza."

"Casey, if I had the ring, had everything planned... I said it as a possibility. Down the road. I want to, but not until everything is perfect."

"You only want to marry me because I cried over it! It will never be special, because it wasn't your idea. Fuck the ring. Fuck everything. I just wanted romance for once...from someone." Casey sighed.

Olivia sighed. "You'll get that once I'm better. Do you want any pizza?"

"No. I'm not eating."

"Casey, will you do something for me, please?"

"Anything.."

"Sit up here and close your eyes until I say," Olivia requested.

Casey sighed and did as she was told. "Olivia, this is ridiculous."

Olivia stood, lighting strategically placed candles around the room, turning off the lights before resuming her spot. "It's a bit cheesy, but, for now, it's all I can do. Go ahead and open your eyes."

Casey opened her eyes slowly.

Olivia smiled, the candlelight bouncing off the walls, casting a soft glow as she took Casey's hand, kissing it. "I do want to marry you, but I want to plan it out. I want to take my time. I don't believe a spur of the moment proposal is worth anything. I want to treat you like royalty, earn you. Prove that I love you before I ask you. Is that so bad Casey?"

Casey sighed. "Olivia, that means so much, but.."

"But what? Please talk to me."

"But I fucked everything."

Olivia shook her head. "No I did. Let me make it up to you. Please?"

"I overreacted. I...I just...part of me still dreads the day you'll get tired of me, and all I know is how much I love you. When you said forever last night...I guess part of me thought you were going to propose then...but all you wanted was sex...and that hurt me."

Olivia kissed her hand again. "Casey, I do want forever. I just didn't think it was right to ask because of that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Am I...good...you know...in..."

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek. "You're wonderful. Perfect. Amazing. Mind-blowing."

Casey blushed. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I love you and you're perfect for me. I always want you with me."

"Wow..."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "Mmm, I'm sorry baby. I never meant to make you feel that way."

"No one has ever said that to me. At least...not when they aren't trying to get me in bed..."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, snuggling into her. "Well, I mean it. So, what do you say to having dinner in our personal candlelit restaurant?"

Casey smiled and nodded slowly. "Okay. But first, I have to do something."

Olivia pulled back a bit. "And what would that be?"

Casey pushed the detective onto her back. She pounced on the older woman, kissing her passionately for several seconds. Finally, she pulled back, standing up. "So what's for dinner?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, first off, thanks for the kiss. And I was thinking...how about the pizza you brought me?"

"Oh. Right." Casey blushed. "I forgot about that," she admitted.

Olivia smiled again. "We could feed each other."

Casey opened the box of pizza. Grabbing a slice, she peeled a piece of pepperoni off of it. "How so?" she asked, seductively eating the pepperoni.

Olivia bit her lip, kissing her cheek, and grabbing the slice of pizza, offering it from her hand as she bought it to Casey's lips.

Casey took a tiny bite, smiling.

Olivia took the next one, taking a bigger bite, then offering it back to Casey.

"Mm. I just thought of something..."

"Hmm?" Olivia asked after taking a bite.

"Well, once again, your job interrupted our sex life...but don't they know that you're supposed to be off until tomorrow?""

"The squad does and now Alex does too... Why?"

"You told Alex?"

"Remember she called wanting me to go get more evidence?"

Casey sighed. "I hate that bottle blonde bitch."

Olivia hugged her close, kissing her ear, purring softly. "I know, but she's...a decent ADA, gets things done..."

Casey sat up, her emerald eyes narrowing.

"You're fabulous at being our ADA. Amazing. Mine," the detective purred.

"Yeah. Who else is yours, Olivia?"

"No one. I said that she was decent to be professional. Other than that, I couldn't care less..."

Casey sighed, slowly laying down once more.

Olivia sighed. "I was only being polite. God, is that wrong?"

"I was only being insecure. God, is that wrong?" Casey retorted.

"No. I'm sorry," she said, kissing Casey's cheek.

Casey pulled another slice of pizza from the box, beginning to nibble on it.

Olivia continued to eat on the one she had previously.

"I spent my first year there hearing the whispers. You would disappear for days and people would say you were visiting Alex. People would say "No one made Olivia happy like Alex did" or "Alex and Olivia would have been a beautiful couple"." Casey shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you would be happier being with her." She looked down at her pizza, suddenly unable to eat it. She placed it on her plate and propped herself up against the pillows.

Olivia shook her head. "Yes, she did make me happy, but never knew I could love someone like I love you. I don't want to be with her. I can't bring myself to hate her because I broke it off. I could sit here for hours, but I don't want to. I don't want to compare you to anybody. You're you and I love you just the way you are. Marriage never even entered my mind when I was with her."

"Well...I guess it doesn't matter. I think part of you still loves her, and I'll force myself to accept that. Do you want some root beer?" Casey asked, pouring each of them a glass.

Olivia shrugged. "Sure. Hey Case?"

"What?"

"Don't you have feelings for you exes you wish you could get rid of?"

"No," Casey admitted. "Just sadness...and that's only because so many people used me. So...you just admitted that you still love her. Let's watch a movie. How about a satire on romance?"

"Casey, that's from the old, still-good memories. Not because I want anything to do with her like that. Does that make sense?"

Casey handed her the root beer. "Movie?" she asked again.

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

Casey sighed and put the movie in. Pressing play, she slid under the covers, holding them to her chest so that only her head and neck were visible. She laid on the edge of the bed, as far away from Olivia as she could get without falling off. It wasn't, however, a conscious decision.

Olivia pulled the covers over them. "Casey." She reached her hand over toward her.

Casey turned. "Do you want the remote?"

Olivia shook her head. "You can do it."

"I already hit play..."

"Then you can keep the remote."

"Fine."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry. She was in my past. You're in my present and future."

"I didn't say anything."

"Then why are you as far away from me as possible?"

"I'm not."

Olivia scooted closer to her, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

Casey sighed. She curled her legs, readjusting her pillows. "Have you seen this movie before? It's a satire...but honestly, I think satire on romance translates to the truth: there is no such thing as someone who truly loves you and only you."

"Then you don't love me?"

Casey sat up so quickly that she almost fell off of the bed. "How can you ask me that?" she demanded. "You're the one who has feelings for another woman!"

Olivia shook her head. "No I don't. I remember the good memories. It doesn't mean I have feelings for her!"

"If you pine for her, then you still love her!"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "No, I love you."

"Partially."

"She is my past, not you."

Casey turned away. "Oh, look, opening credits."

Olivia ignored them, holding her hand before getting up and blowing out all the candles, then sitting back beside her. "Do you really love me?"

"If you have to ask that...then..." Casey sat up. "You're an idiot to think otherwise. For the record, Benson, admitting that part of you loves someone else is a perfect way to kill the mood." Casey blew out the one candle Olivia had forgotten. Tears sprang into her eyes. "I wanted to be your one and only...now I know I never will be."

"Casey, I don't love her! I didn't ask because I doubted you. I asked for reassurance. You are my one and only. And you always will be."

"You said you still love her. You two deserve each other. She's the ice queen, and you're just ice."

Olivia took a breath, throwing a small box at her before stalking away.

Casey looked down at the box, picking it up.

The box had a pendant inside with Casey's birthstone...and a small diamond ring.

Casey gasped.

Underneath was a note. "Forget the past and the fights. You're my forever. I love you. If I ever break your heart again, I'll be six feet under..."

Casey lost it. Dropping the ring and the necklace to the floor, she locked herself in the bathroom. Sliding to the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

Olivia walked back into the room, seeing Casey was gone. She could hear Casey in the bathroom. She walked over and knocked on the door, finding it locked. "I love you. I never intend to break your heart again."

"Just go away!" Casey cried. "I keep ruining everything. I just feel so sad all of the time...happiness only stays for a fleeting moment..then it's back to sadness. No one loves me...I don't make anyone happy."

"You're wrong, Casey. You make me very happy and I haven't been happy in a long time. I'm happy because you're with me, because I love you. I'm not leaving because you're upset. I want to see all these different sides of you. I want to help you through everything. Please come out."

"I'm a failure. I can't do anything right."

"No you're not. You could never be a failure in my eyes. I love you."

"Stop it!"

"No. Come out of here. Cry on my shoulder. I don't mind. Let me help you."

Casey sighed.

"Please Casey."

Casey reluctantly opened the bathroom door.

Olivia pulled her into her arms. "Thank you," she whispered into her hair. "It's okay. I love you so much."

Casey began to cry again.

Olivia carried her to the bed, sitting with her, holding her close and rubbing her back. "Ssshh, let it out. It's okay. We can just sit here until you want to move okay?"

"I'm sorry...god, I keep flying off the handle.."

"It's okay. If you need to let it out, go ahead. Just know that I'm never, ever going to get tired of you or stop loving you. Know that you're always going to be my number one. I love you. And never forget that."

"Promise?"

Olivia nodded. "Forever."

"Forever," Casey echoed. "I like the sound of that."

Olivia kissed her cheek, purring softly.

"Mm."

"Mmm," Olivia did it again. "Can I get a smile from my favorite girl?"

Casey managed a tiny smile.

Olivia smiled. "The most beautiful smile is one managed through tears."

"Why is that?"

"Because only someone you truly love can make you smile after being so upset."

"That's true."

"I love you," Olivia said, caressing her cheek.

"I love you so much."

Olivia held her close. "Can I...kiss you?"

"Yes."

Olivia kissed her slowly.

Casey moaned.

Olivia purred, kissing her deeply, placing a hand on the back of Casey's head.

Casey purred. "Olivia, I'm so sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "I forgive you. Don't focus on that. Focus on here and now."

"Are you sure?"

The detective nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, beautiful."

Olivia smiled. "I love you. Should we just sit here and snuggle or do you have something else in mind?"

Casey hit pause on the movie.

Olivia kissed her again. "It's up to you."

Casey sat on the bed.

Olivia crawled up beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "Now what do you want to do?"

Casey shrugged, laying down. Her fingers ventured between her own legs.

Olivia smiled, lying beside Casey and kissing her passionately.

Casey propped herself up. "Wait...maybe I shouldn't get undressed..."

"Awww, but I was looking forward to watching you," Olivia said.

Casey slowly unbuttoned her blazer. Underneath was a lacy teddy.

Olivia's eyes widened as she whistled.

"Something wrong, officer?"

"No. So sexy..."

Casey blushed. "Shall I continue?" She unzipped her skirt, sliding it down her legs. Now she was in nothing but the teddy.

Olivia's eyes darkened as she kissed her again. "So beautiful."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. You look so sexy in just this."

"Yeah?"

Olivia nodded, kissing her neck, running her hands up and down Casey's ribs.

"Oh...god.."

The detective sucked on Casey's neck. "Mmm, good?"

"Yes..."

Olivia kissed her collarbone, the palms of her hands, running over Casey's breasts in circles, as she moaned.

"Oh...fuck..."

Olivia growled, switching breasts.

"Olivia..." A flood of wetness shot to Casey's core.

Olivia pulled away. "This needs to come off, doesn't it?"

"Oh, does it?"

"Well, things would be easier..."

"Make me," Casey replied defiantly.

Olivia smirked, sucking hard on her breasts.

"Jesus..."

Olivia smiled, moving to the other as her hand rested between Casey's legs.

"Olivia...forgetting...the...I dropped...the..."

She pulled up. "You jewelry is on the nightstand."

"Help me."

Olivia stood her up, stripping her of the teddy and holding her close, the side of the detective's face gliding against her stomach.

"Fuck...j-jewelry?"

Olivia showed her the pendant and...

"Is it a...r-ring?"

The detective nodded. "Yeah."

Casey purred. "Oh my god. I..I don't know what to...say..."

Olivia kissed her. "You don't have to give me an answer now."

"But...I...yes..."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Y-yes? Really? Yes?"

"Yes."

Olivia hugged her tightly, laying her head on Casey's shoulder and slipping the ring on her finger.

"But where did you...you said you didn't have a ring..."

"I ordered one from the jewelers and had it delivered while you were at work."

"That quickly?"

"Yes when I've botched more than a fair share of robberies from there."

"You robbed the jewelry store?! What kind of cop are you?" Casey was too happy to be logical.

Olivia kissed her gently, moaning against her neck.

"Olivia, you robbed a store..."

"No, I ordered it and a worker brought it to me."

"Ohhhhh."

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

"But you said you botched robberies there."

"Yes, I stopped them."

"Oh." Casey blushed. "I knew that."

Olivia laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You. This. Us."

"It's funny?"

Olivia shook her head. "A bit. It's more happiness though."

"Why is it funny?"

"I don't know. It's nothing bad," the detective said.

"Okay."

"Can't I just be happy?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia kissed her again.

"Who do you love, Detective?"

"Mmmm. A sexy redhead, who also happens to be my fiancée."

"Mmmm."

"I love you, Casey Benson..."

"I like the sound of that."

"Now what should happen?"

Casey sat on the bed. "What usually happens in these moments?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Well..." she kissed Casey's neck.

"Mmm. Go on."

Olivia moved down to suck on her breasts. "Mmm..."

Casey gasped.

Olivia pulled away, straddling her before kissing her passionately, moaning.

Casey whimpered. "Oh...Liv."

"..Case...So perfect, beautiful..."

"Sexy cop..."

"Smoking ADA..."

"Fuck."

Olivia smirked, pushing Casey onto her back as she stripped, lying beside her and kissing her.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia threw a leg over her, caressing her cheek.

Casey bit her.

Olivia gasped, pulling Casey's hair.

"A...Amazing...ohhh..."

Olivia kissed her neck, nipping at it.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia kissed down, sucking on her nipple.

"Oh...Olivia, I can't believe a t-teddy made you so...horny..."

Olivia pulled away. "It's you. It's you wearing the teddy. Just for me. So sexy."

Casey smiled. "Just for you," she echoed. "Always."

"Mmmm. You're so perfect," the detective said, switching breasts.

Casey gasped, arching her body off of the bed.

Olivia moved to the floor, grabbing a butterfly clit vibrator and sitting back next to her. She clamped it to her clit, just barely tugging at it, eager to see Casey's reaction.

"Olivia...oh...fuck..."

Olivia let go, lying back beside her and pulling her close to her on Casey's side and throwing a leg over Olivia's hip. With a touch, the butterfly hummed as she quickly thrust three fingers inside of Casey, moaning into her neck.

Casey squirmed on the bed, moaning in pleasure. "H-how are you-doing-that?" she whimpered.

"Doing what?" Olivia asked.

"You're not...holding..it.."

Olivia smirked. "It's clipped onto your clit, baby," she whispered into her ear.

Casey squirmed in response.

Olivia's fingers worked in and out. "Mmm, so wet. So warm."

Casey whimpered. "Oh god...harder...oh...yes.."

Olivia's fingers moved faster and faster. "Mmm, will you do this for me too? Make me come with you? I want to feel you..."

"Can we come together?" Casey moaned in the older woman's ear.

Olivia groaned. "Th-that's why I asked..."

Casey kissed her passionately. Her fingers wandered between the detective's legs.

Olivia moaned, biting Casey's lip.

Casey penetrated her with three fingers. "When I think about you, Olivia...it drives me crazy. Nothing is sexier than you in action. Your gun, your badge...your deep, husky voice..."

Olivia moaned, burying her face in her shoulder. "K-keep g-going...God keep talking..."

"When you interrogate a perp...I love the way you bend over to talk to them...I love...when you take control of me...give me orders...oh...Olivia..." The vibration against Casey's clit felt a million times magnified.

Olivia moaned louder. "..Oh... Case... Mmmm, I love the way you talk like that..."

Casey kissed her passionately. "I'm so close," she moaned in the detective's ear. "Olivia, fuck me," she begged, her own fingers curling within the older woman.

Olivia gasped, feeling the same intense wetness flood her ore that she felt from Casey. "Yes, my kitty," she purred, kissing Casey, going faster and faster. "..Fuck! So good... Don't stop with me."

"I love you," Casey moaned. "Oh god, Olivia..." She began to squirm, her whimpers growing louder. It was a sign that the redhead was ready to come.

Olivia smiled, groaning. "Mmmm, going to come for me? Just like this? I-I want you too. God, you're so sexy! Fuck!"

"Olivvvviiaaa..." Casey screamed Olivia's name at the top of her lungs, throwing her head back. Her thumb circled the older woman's clit hard as she came for the detective. "Fuck...oh fuck yes...Olivia...ohhh..."

"Caseyyyyyy! Fuck! Oh...God! Yesssssss!" Olivia screamed coming with her, turned on even more by hearing Casey.

Casey slowly collapsed beside her, panting. "Now I know...why they...say make up...sex...is better..."

Olivia nodded, turning off the toy and gently pulling it away from Casey.

"Yeah, it is, but I still hate fighting with you."

"Olivia...mmm. You're such a lion in bed."

Olivia smiled, kissing her again. "Mmmm, I love how Submissive you are to me."

"I'm yours..."

"Will you do something for me?" the detective asked.

"Well..."

"Please? You don't even have to move..."

"What do you want?"

"To ride and come directly into your mouth," Olivia said.

Casey swallowed hard. The mere thought of it sent shivers through her. In lieu of a response, the attorney laid flat on her back.

Olivia kissed her softly, fully and completely before placing a leg on either side of Casey's head. "I'm not on your hair, am I?"

"No."

Olivia looked down at her, smiling. "Good. And feel free to do what you want. Just no anal, ok?"

Casey sighed. "Olivia...I told you from day one that the mere thought of anal sex churns my stomach."

"I know, but I just thought I'd say something. Are you still okay to do this, Benson?"

Casey blushed. "I really love the sound of that."

Olivia smiled, stroking her cheek as she lowered herself down, moaning as she came into contact with Casey's face. "Oh God...Case..."

Casey purred, her tongue circling Olivia's clit.

Olivia jumped, groaning and grabbing the headboard.

"Mmmmm..." Casey's tongue ventured into the older woman.

"Mmm...Casey... So good. No wonder you can argue so well," the detective moaned.

Casey nipped at Olivia's clit. Olivia's sounds were driving her insane. "Imagine me...in your arms..whimpering your name as every thrust you drive into me makes me quiver.." She moaned between licks.

Olivia gasped, moaning and beginning to grind into Casey's mouth. "...Mmmm, yes... I love you. How I...love y..ou..."

Casey's teeth grazed the brunette's clit. At the same time, her tongue swirled inside of her. She knew Olivia was close.

Olivia trembled. "Mmm, please, baby, come on," she moaned. "Oh..."

Casey squeezed Olivia's breasts, her fingers pinching the hardened nipples. She bit into Olivia's clit one last time, purring seductively against her.

Olivia ground against her fast and hard. "God C-Casey! F-fuck, baby! Oh, oh...OH! CASEY!"

Casey's tongue penetrated Olivia as deeply as she could reach.

Olivia ground into her as hard as she could. "OH GOD! CASEY!" she screamed, feeling fluids gush into Casey's mouth as her orgasm overtook her and she collapsed against the headboard, panting.

Casey moaned, swallowing every drop that the older woman had to offer. She collapsed beside Olivia, panting. "Oh...god."

Olivia laid beside her, holding her close. "Casey?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You feel...so great. And I just...I love everything about you."

Casey purred. "I love you too." She laid her head on Olivia's chest. Then, she began to pull away, thinking Olivia didn't want her in that position.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "What are you doing?"

"Moving...I figured you didn't want me there."

The detective shook her head. "What gave you that impression?"

"You're so tough...I didn't know you like to cuddle.."

Olivia smiled. "Shhh, it's my best-kept secret."

Casey smiled too. "Okay. Good. Because I love being held after sex." She blushed.

Olivia kissed her passionately. "Mmm, me too. So, any secrets I should know about?"

"Such as? Pick a category."

"Such as sexy ones?"

"I have a few of those," Casey purred.

Olivia purred, kissing her neck. "What are they?"

Casey smiled. "There is a spot on my body that turns me to Jell-O...one that is not obvious. When it is found, it makes me do anything you want."

"Hmmm. I think I could find it. Does it start with a "G"?"

"Nope. Olivia, I told you, it's not an obvious spot."

Olivia smiled. "Hmm. I might need to go searching..."

Casey purred in the older woman's ear.

Olivia moaned, hugging her tightly.

"Tonight was amazing," Casey murmured.

"Mmmm, yes it was. So... do you want me there when you tell your parents you're staying here or do you want to just tell me afterwards?"

"Olivia, I thought you already agreed to go with me?"

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Olivia nestled into her. "You're warm..."

"I wonder why..."

"Hmm. Yeah, but I don't to exhaust you too terribly bad. Making you sleep in later than usual... Unless you, you know, wanted it..."

"But you have to go in at four...it's almost eleven."

The detective smirked. "So? I can get by on less than adequate sleep. I'll just be pounding down coffee...as if that's unusual."

Casey giggled. "Among other things," she murmured.

"At work, I'll be pounding down coffee. So what? Do you want me to...oh, say...pound you? Not in the injury sense," Olivia purred in her ear.

Casey blushed. "Maybe." Her heart swelled in her chest.

Olivia smiled, kissing her again, pulling her close as she sat up, pulling Casey to sit in her lap, leaning Casey's back against her chest, sitting her on top of her. "You'll get a prime view this way," she said, grabbing Casey's breasts.

Casey whimpered in surprise. "Mmmmmmm. Take me, Detective Benson...I'm all yours."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please R & R!

Reviews: DeLene & xela10022

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	9. Happiness

**WARNING: Adult Content!**

Hearts Like Ours

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 9: Happiness**

Telling her parents was an experience that Casey never wanted to replicate. Her mother, who had always allowed her father to take control, had simply walked out of the room when Casey introduced Olivia. Her father, on the other hand, had exploded, furious that Casey had chosen a woman and not a man. Casey tried to reason with him, telling him that she didn't choose to love a woman, but that it felt natural, it was natural. Still, it took months before her parents even agreed to accept the marriage. However, Casey's father threatened Olivia, telling her that if she hurt Casey, he would make her life a living hell. Ultimately, after months of pleading and arguing, the two women had the support of Casey's family.

Now, it was June 21st. The first day of summer was special in itself, but it was also the day Casey and Olivia had chosen to get married. The morning of the wedding, Casey dressed in her flowing white gown, with an accentuating bodice and a corset that hugged her every curve. Dressing, hair, and makeup took hours, and Casey made it to the church only thirty minutes early. She wondered where Olivia was. Nerves swarmed her stomach, and she knew that within thirty minutes, she would be walking down the aisle to Olivia, who would be waiting at the altar. She would be Mrs. Casey Benson in less than an hour. It was a thought that both terrified and excited her.

Olivia walked into the church in her dress blues, confident that Casey would love the attire. Everything felt so surreal now.

She wasn't surprised at how Casey's parents had taken the news, considering how religious they were and how much they wanted things on the straight and narrow. The important thing was that Olivia had been there just as she promised she would be. At first, after Casey's father had nearly disowned her, the young attorney had collapsed to the floor in tears. It was Olivia who helped her stand and get her bearings once more and begin to argue that it wasn't her choice as to who she fell in love with.

Sighing, she walked into the groom's suite to don the finishing touches, surprised when the squad stood comfortably around, but it was also a nice feeling.

When the ceremony began, Casey took a deep breath. It was time. The enormous wooden doors to her future were opened, and the organ began to play. Seeing Olivia at the altar, Casey smiled softly, her heart beating extremely fast in her chest. She wondered if it was possible to faint from excitement, and she began to move in perfect time with the music. Reaching Olivia's side, Casey smiled, gazing into the older woman's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia smiled widely, taking her hand. "You look gorgeous."

"You look wonderful," Casey murmured. Her long red curls were pinned back by a diamond tiara that had been worn by every woman in her family since her great-great-great grandmother got married in it.

Olivia could feel her heart beating quickly, thudding against her ribcage. Casey look so... beautiful in her long white gown, her red curls framing her face and – Olivia couldn't be positive, but she thought it was a – diamond tiara. Everything was perfect. The squad sat in the first few rows on her side and her mouth gaped at who was standing behind Casey, which she quickly closed.

Casey smiled. She couldn't believe that the squad had been so supportive of them. She wondered who Olivia was looking at. She turned, and gasped.

Olivia nodded. "Uh...how-I-I mean...who...I-I..."

"Olivia?" Casey asked questioningly. God. The ceremony was being interrupted.

Olivia shook her head, glad he was there, focusing on Casey once again, giving her an apologetic smile before whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect him. But it's okay. Let's get back to the important reason we're here. For me to marry you," she said, smiling before pulling back.

Casey nodded. The initial shock of seeing Elliot was eclipsed by love as the priest began to recite the vows. When it was time to do so, Casey murmured "I do", gazing into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia smiled. "I do," she said, holding her hands tightly.

The priest declared that it was time to kiss the bride.

Olivia wrapped her arms around, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Casey let out the quietest of moans. She deepened the kiss, sucking on Olivia's tongue.

Olivia smiled, purring and biting her tongue gently, moaning gently.

"I love you," Casey whispered.

"I love you too. Forever," Olivia said, hugging her tightly.

Casey slowly broke away. The priest announced that they were now married.

Olivia smiled, walking her back down the aisle, smiling widely at Elliot, but knowing she shouldn't stop.

Outside, Casey stopped walking.

Olivia looked at her. "Casey?"

"Hm?"

"Is there a reason why you stopped?"

"Aren't we supposed to greet our guests?"

"Isn't that what the reception is for?"

"Oh...right..."

Olivia smiled. "Do you want to go back in?"

"No..."

Olivia smiled, carrying her to the limo as the driver opened the door. Olivia sat her on the ground, letting her in first before her.

"Olivia, we did it!"

Olivia smiled as the door was shut, holding her close. "Yes, baby, we did and it's only going to get better."

Casey smiled, moving closer to the detective.

Olivia kissed her cheek, moving south to kiss her neck. "I love you."

Casey moaned. "I love you too. So what do horny detectives do on their wedding night?"

"Hmmm, maybe if you're a good, naughty kitty you'll find out," Olivia purred. "You'd better enjoy walking tonight while you can. It won't be happening tomorrow."

Casey smirked. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes," Olivia said, kissing her, biting her lip.

"And how do you plan to take that ability from me?"

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see."

Casey pouted.

The detective smiled. "I think anticipation is part of the fun tonight."

"Olivia, give me a hint," Casey begged.

"You, your face ground into the bed. Me, behind you with the real-feel toy, the clip on your nerves, me reaching around to pinch those pink buds..." she purred in her ear.

"Oh god..."

Olivia purred again, sucking on her ear.

"I can't believe we're married..."

Olivia smiled. "I know. I can't believe how lucky I am..."

"You're my queen forever."

"The queen's kitten? I love the sound of that..."

Casey purred seductively.

Olivia purred, holding her close, gently cupping her breasts. "Mmm..."

"Olivia...I'm..."

Just as quickly, Olivia moved her hands to her back again, holding her close. "You're what?"

"You're making me h-hot..."

Olivia growled by her ear. "Good. You'll want me even more then..."

Casey squirmed.

Olivia's fingers caressed the curls that framed Casey's face. "So beautiful."

"Mmm."

"I love you."

"How much?"

"There aren't enough words to ever describe how much I love you. I want you with me for forever. I'd still die gladly, without a second thought."

Casey kissed her.

Olivia purred, kissing back. "Where is the reception at?"

"Is it in our bedroom, by chance?" Casey asked hopefully, though she knew it wasn't.

Olivia smiled. "One part of it is, but not the part everyone can see."

"Awww..."

Olivia smiled again. "Aww, you're cute when you pout."

Casey blushed scarlet.

Olivia kissed her cheek again as the limo rolled to a stop. "You said your dad owns this place, right?"

Casey nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering," the detective said as the door opened and she stepped out after Casey.

"Wait..."

"What?" the detective asked.

"What if things go wrong?"

Olivia held her close. "When?"

"What if no one shows? What if everyone shows? What if the wine is sour? What if the lobster is burnt? Oh god...burnt lobster..." Casey began to pace, as she always did when she was stressing.

Olivia grabbed her shoulders. "Casey. Stop stressing. Everything is already perfect. We both checked with everyone before things began," she said, kissing her gently, "Relax, my kitty. Enjoy playing with the others and talking. I'm here."

Casey exhaled. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

Olivia nodded. "I understand, but it's going to be fine. Now, should we go in?"

Casey smiled and nodded.

Wrapping an arm around her, they made their way inside. The inside was elegantly decorated, with lit candles on every table. The guests had yet to arrive, so it was just them for now. It was...perfect. "I hope I didn't go overboard. I wanted to look romantic and classy..."

"Olivia, it's perfect!"

Taking her hand, Olivia led her to the middle of the dance floor. "We've got a little time. How about a slow one?"

Casey laid her head on the older woman's shoulder.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her, holding her close. "This is perfect," she said, kissing her hair. "The perfect moment."

"Mmm. Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia's eyes closed gently as they swayed a bit, only opening when she heard footsteps. She smiled. "Hi El, first here?"

"Aww, again?" Casey pouted at the moment being ruined again.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Case. I'll go wait outside. And before you say anything, no I don't mind."

"You don't mind what?"

He smiled. "I'll go wait in the entry. Have fun guys," Elliot said, walking away.

Casey sighed

Olivia sighed too. "Leave it to him to be the first here."

"He's not who I expected to show up first."

"Oh? Who did you think?"

Instead of answering, Casey gestured to the window. "The ice queen approaches."

Olivia sighed, turning to look at the window, seeing Alex walking toward them. "Relax. She just happened to be in the room when I told the guys. I didn't personally invite her. It's okay."

"Oh, sure. Don't worry, your former love is just here to crash the freaking wedding, but don't worry."

Olivia held Casey close, kissing her neck. "You're my wife. Nothing is ever going to change that. Hello Alex," she said calmly. "This is a surprise."

"Not as much of a surprise as this, Olivia."

Olivia took a breath. "Really. Why? Because, in the end, you were more concerned with getting into my bed then being civil and loving?"

"You left my bed, Olivia. Not the other way around."

"I left your bed because that was all you ever wanted to offer. You never opened up about anything. Dreams, future plans, your past..."

Alex sighed. "I would have, if you had cared. But you would have sex, then roll over and go to sleep, and by the time I woke up, you were at work."

"So what, you came here to make me feel bad because I treat my wife better than I treated you?"

"Do you treat her better? I find that hard to believe."

Olivia sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To congratulate the happy couple...while it lasts."

Casey sighed. "I'm going to go check on Elliot." She walked outside.

Olivia sighed. "Gee, way to be happy and optimistic."

Alex shrugged, reaching for a chocolate covered strawberry from the table next to them. "Should we take bets on how long it will be before you get tired of fucking her, and leave?"

"Fuck off, Ice Queen! I'm never going to leave her. Even now, I can't stand to be without her," the detective said. "If that's all you came to say, you can leave now," Olivia said, walking out to find Casey.

Casey was talking to her parents, who had just arrived.

Olivia walked over, wrapping an arm around her. "Hi."

"Hey," Casey murmured.

"I missed you," the detective said.

"I thought you were busy."

"I'd much rather spend time with you."

Casey sighed. "I guess we should go in."

Olivia smiled. "Excuse us," she said, waking a few steps away, taking Casey with her. "I love you. Nothing will ever change my mind. She's just jealous. I'll never, ever be tired of you. And I promise to never leave."

"I know. And I believe you. It just seems like every time we are happy...she shows up. I guess part of me is afraid that she'll convince you to want her again. She at least has experience.."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't care. I'll give you all the experience you want. Personally. I don't want her," she said, holding her close. "And you're much better than her. With you I get to experience all these firsts in...that situation. I love you for trusting me that much. I love how surprised you are with something new. Your eyes, your voice..." she purred in her ear.

Casey smiled softly. "I do trust you. I love you."

Olivia caressed her cheek. "I love you too. Only you, unless of course..."

"You love someone else?"

Olivia shook her head. "I was, uh, going the family route, Case..."

"Oh." Casey blushed. "Sorry, babe. I'm just stressed."

Olivia nodded, hugging her tight. "Don't worry."

"So...does that mean we can have a baby?"

"Well...maybe...sometime. I don't think I'm quite ready to share you just yet. But I do want to."

Casey smiled. "Me too."

Olivia smiled, kissing her deeply, moaning a bit.

"Mmmmmmm...I can't wait until tonight."

"Well, then we'd better get in there and celebrate with everyone else first. What do you say?"

Casey kissed her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, purring into the kiss.

"Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," the detective whispered, resting her head on Casey's shoulder.

Casey sighed quietly.

Olivia put a hand under Casey's chin. "What's the matter, baby?"

Casey shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. "Everything is perfect."

Olivia could see she was hiding something more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Olivia smiled gently, kissing her again.

"Let's go inside," Casey purred.

Olivia nodded, taking her hand as they walked inside.

Casey smiled when she saw their guests. She greeted them as she followed Olivia to the enormous banquet table.

Olivia smiled, walking with her hand in hand, pulling out a chair for Casey before sitting down herself.

Casey initiated a game of footsies under the table.

Olivia smiled, playing back, holding Casey's hand.

Casey wrote "I'm hot for you" on a napkin.

Olivia smiled, tearing the napkin and stuffing it in her pocket writing "You have no idea" on the napkin.

It was time for Olivia to speak to their guests. They had agreed that Olivia would go first.

Olivia cleared her throat, standing.

Casey smiled.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us. You know, in thirteen years, I really haven't had much time to date or even form relationships because my job takes up so much time. But, over that time, Casey and I, of course, became wonderful friends – best friends. I'm not perfect, but I know now – more than ever – that I've found my other half of my soul in this beautiful woman sitting beside me. I didn't think I could ever be loved so fully and completely, but she's gladly proved me wrong. I love her so much and I will do anything to make her happy. I love you, Casey." She leaned down to kiss Casey's cheek.

Casey smiled, and began her own speech. "When I first joined the Special Victims Unit, Olivia and I had quite a bit of tension. But within the first year I was there, we became extremely close. We told each other everything. Olivia knew things my own mother didn't. It wasn't long before I began to question my feelings for her. They were strong, but odd. I had never loved a woman before, and here I was, dreaming about Manhattan's hottest detective. When Olivia and I first entered a relationship in February, all I knew was that no one had ever loved or understood me the way she does. And now we're married..and if I die in her arms, I'll have lived a full life. I love her..and knowing she loves me is the best feeling."

Olivia smiled widely, hugging her tightly. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Chocolate?"

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely."

Casey bit into half of a chocolate covered strawberry.

Olivia opened her mouth, eating the half from her lips, smiling.

Casey moaned.

Olivia kissed her gently, purring.

Their guests watched intently.

Olivia pulled back gently before sitting down.

Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled. "Too bad I didn't have a best man to toast," she said under her breath.

"Elliot?"

Elliot Stabler cleared his throat as he stood. "Sure, no problem. I've known Olivia for the better part of 13 years. We had each other's backs on everything, whether we were on a case or I had marital issues. And she saved my ass more than once. And then, of course, there's Eli," he said smiling. "But enough of my rambling. Liv, I couldn't be happier that you've finally found your forever. To Olivia and Casey," he said, raising his glass.

Casey smiled. "Elliot, that is very sentimental, and surprisingly sweet." She laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Elliot smiled, resuming his seat.

Olivia smiled.

Casey's smile fell when she saw Alex at the end of the table. She sat up as straight as a board.

Olivia smiled. "What?" she whispered.

"Ice queen alert," Casey murmured, anger seizing her voice.

Olivia held her hand tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Casey sighed. "Excuse me." She stood and walked out of the room, after silently gesturing to Alex to follow her. She knew Olivia would too.

Olivia stood. "Excuse us," she said, walking out after her. "Casey!"

Casey stopped walking when they were alone in the banquet hall. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Casey, what's this about?" Olivia asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Alex asked.

"You're not welcome here," Casey said, folding her arms across her chest.

Alex smirked. "And why not?"

"Because Olivia is mine."

"Yes, I realized that when she said she was going to marry you, but what does that have to do with me being here?"

Casey sighed. "You're here to sabotage us. It's too late, Alexandra. We're already married, so you can fuck off."

Alex still smiled. "Sabotage? Why would I do that?"

"Because you have some fucked up idea that Olivia still loves you."

Alex tsked. "Such mean, unladylike words coming from such a powerful attorney..."

At that point, Olivia stepped up, grabbing Alex's shoulder. "Listen to me and listen good. Nothing that you will ever do or say will change this situation. I married Casey. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Get out of here and don't come back."

Alex huffed, pulling away and stalking out.

Casey sighed.

Olivia walked over to Casey's side, taking her hand. "It's okay."

"I hate her."

"I know, but it's okay now."

Casey pounced on her, kissing her passionately.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her kissing her. "Ca-Casey..." she gasped. "Guests...waiting..."

"Mmm."

Olivia tried to reason with her brain that nothing of this nature could happen here, but nothing was working as she slowly gave in, kissing Casey passionately and running her hands through her hair.

Casey reluctantly pulled back at a loud cheer from behind them.

It was Elliot and Nick, who had come out to check on them.

Olivia smiled, pulling away. "Hey, we have an audience."

"Mm. Wow."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "So, let me guess. You two got suspicious when the three of us left?"

Elliot nodded. "Did our two favorite attorneys kill each other?"

The brunette shook her head. "She attempted to plant suspicion and doubt..."

"Oh. Lovely."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, but she shouldn't be bothering us anymore."

Nick watched them curiously. "Why don't you two like each other?" he asked Casey.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask that?" she snapped.

Olivia sighed. "A while back Alex and I were an item, but it just didn't go anywhere..."

"So now Casey feels inferior."

Casey folded her arms across her chest, ignoring the remark.

"Inferior is a bit harsh, Nick. And it doesn't matter now..."

"I.."

"Guys, drop it. It doesn't matter. I love Casey for who she is and nothing is going to stop me."

Casey sighed. "Olivia, can you get me some wine, please?"

Olivia looked at her surprised. "Uh, sure, okay. I'll only be a second."

Casey nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to go talk to my mother."

"Do you want me to wait for you in there?"

"Meet me in front of the podium, I guess." Casey turned to Nick.

Olivia nodded, walking away.

"Is there something you need?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I have a question. It's um...I don't know...odd. What made you and Elliot think that Alex and I would 'kill' each other?" Casey asked.

Nick sighed. "Elliot said you two didn't really get along. He knew about Alex and Olivia's past."

Casey bit her lip. A sudden burst of sadness flooded her. "I guess everyone does," she replied quietly.

Elliot sighed. "Casey, everyone knows everything about everyone in the profession – well _almost_ everything. You can't take the fact that people know to heart. Liv married you. She trusts you. She loves you and would do anything for you."

"I know that. It's crazy to even stress about this, especially today of all days. But Olivia told me...that part of her still loves Alex. That part is beginning to feel like a whole, like it has a life of its own. And how big is that part?" Casey shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. If you guys want wine, it's inside. Snacks too. Dinner is at six." The attorney returned inside, finding her mother by the chocolate fountain. She was talking to one of her book club friends.

Olivia stood at the podium, sipping a glass of wine, Casey's full glass beside her.

Alison turned. "Casey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Mom. I'm okay. Talking about the Bronte sisters again?" Casey smiled at her mom's friend. "Maria, thanks for coming," she said, hugging the older woman. "I feel like little Jane Eyre today. Except my Rochester is a cop.."

Maria smiled. "Yes well, you're happy and Olivia obviously adores you. That's what matters."

"Let's just say, Olivia and Rochester have a lot in common. In fact, Olivia's Bertha just left. The question is, for how long, I wonder?"

Olivia appeared behind her, waving Casey's wine in front of her. "Here. I...I need a little air," she said, handing the glass to her and exiting.

Casey followed her. "Where are you going?"

Olivia turned. "Well, you don't want to talk about what's bothering you... My god Case, she just showed up. I did not invite her! And I no longer have feelings for her!"

"How nice. She calls when we're in bed together, she shows up to our wedding, and I'm supposed to believe you didn't invite her? Let's pretend for one second that I'm stupid enough to believe that. You're the one who told me that you still love her. IN BED, no less." Casey shook her head. "Leave if you want." She reached for her veil and began to unhook it.

Olivia grabbed her hand. "I did not invite her. I meant that I missed the friend I used to have. I used to consider her one until...I knew who she really was. Casey, I love you. I don't give a damn about what she says or feels for me. I don't want to leave you. I never will. You love me for me. Please...? I can't even stand to think of a day without you. It was an idiotic thing to say and-and if it takes a million years, I promise I'll devote everything I have to making it up to you. Please don't. I can't stand to be without you. That's why I married you. Not her."

Casey pulled her hand back. "We should go inside." She wiped a tear that was threatening to fall out of her emerald eyes. She turned and walked inside, managing to appear as if nothing was wrong. She reclaimed her seat at the front of the banquet table, smiling gently at their guests as she waited for Olivia.

Olivia followed her in, sitting beside her, sighing.

"I hope everyone is having a good time.."

"Yep."

"You're definitely like Rochester," Casey sighed, reaching for her wine.

"I do? Why? How?"

"Rochester was a womanizer too."

Olivia wanted to run, but couldn't bring herself to. She stared at her hands, rivers from her eyes. "God fucking damn it, Benson! If I loved her, if I had any feelings for her, I would chase after her, not be loyal to you!"

Casey sighed. "Loyalty only lasts for so long. Just forget it." She pushed a plate of strawberries towards Olivia.

"So...my love for you is what?" Olivia asked. "I don't care about her. I love you. I'd never marry someone for physical attraction alone. You're beautiful, smart, funny, witty, sexy. Casey, I'll forever be sorry I said that. But if I wanted to be miserable in my past with no chance of moving forward, I'd be with her. You're everything good that I see in the world. I'm sorry. Just because the matches are there, it doesn't mean they can ever ignite again, nor would I want them to. You are my life now. She is nothing but a memory to me."

Their argument was being watched by their guests. Casey's eyes flooded with tears. "We're fighting on our wedding day.." She looked down.

Olivia leaned over. "Stand up," she said, doing so herself.

Casey sighed and did as she was told.

Olivia took her to an un-crowded area of the floor. "I have a couple songs I think you might like. I don't normally sing, but for you I will..."

"Olivia, I don't..."

"Two. Please?" she whispered. "You're the only one who will hear."

Tears flooded Casey's eyes. "I...our wedding day is supposed to be r-romantic..."

Olivia smiled. "It will be," she said, swaying with her gently. "I'll make it romantic, for you because you deserve it..." Olivia held her close, kissing away the tears and laying Casey's head on her shoulder. "Please? I wanted to do this anyway."

"How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life."

Casey blushed.

"And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"

"Mmmm."

"Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life."

"Olivia..."

Olivia stopped momentarily. "Hmm?"

"Go on.."

"And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"

Casey watched her intently. "Olivia, that's so sweet.."

"Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?"

Casey blushed, unsure what to say.

"If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?"

"I love you," Casey murmured.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered. "There's still some left..."

"And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"

Casey couldn't believe that Olivia was serenading her in front of everyone. It was so romantic.

"How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?" Olivia finished, smiling. "Casey, I love you. No one else can _ever_ take your place in my heart, my bed or my life..."

"I know. Olivia, I know. I'm sorry."

Olivia smiled, kissing her neck. "I know. Just please, know that she's nothing, ever, compared to you."

"I don't...okay."

Olivia kissed her neck again. "Would you like the other now or later?"

"In bed."

Olivia held her close. "Okay. Mmmm, I can't believe you're mine. I love you so much!"

"I love you...too.."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "Should we sit down again?"

"Sure.."

"We could stay here for a bit longer if you want..."

"No. We need to go back."

Olivia nodded, taking her hand and walking her back to her seat and she sat beside her, holding her hand.

Casey smiled.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Everything is perfect now. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

The detective kissed her hair.

Casey smiled.

"You're so beautiful."

Casey blushed.

"..Sexy..." Olivia purred in her ear.

"Mmmm."

Olivia rested her head in Casey's neck.

Casey sighed. Everyone was watching. "Everything is okay," she said to them.

Olivia noticed everyone's mood lightened considerably after that. She smiled. "That's right. Nothing to worry about."

"Just a marital spat."

Olivia nodded. "Exactly."

Casey smiled.

"So...now what?"

"I don't know."

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

"Five thirty. Dinner is in a half hour."

Olivia took a sip of wine. "Okay." She wanted to stay because it was proper, but when her eyes caught her wife's, they were clouded in a mixture of love and lust. She sighed, swallowing multiple times to try to make the combination, leave her eyes, but she couldn't.

Casey smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing to Olivia. She sipped her own wine, knowing that her perfectly rounded breasts were lifted by her bustier, and in Olivia's line of sight.

Olivia's eyes casually drifted to Casey's perfect breasts. Upon realizing her actions, the detective quickly focused on her wine.

Casey smiled.

Olivia took another sip of wine. "Casey..."

"Yeah?"

"Really great dress," she breathed, taking yet, another, sip of wine.

Casey blushed. "Glad you like it. Just for you.."

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad. Beautiful."

"Mmmmm."

"..I can't wait for later..." Olivia purred into her ear. "I wonder how easily it comes off?"

"Mm?"

"For later? It's too gorgeous to rip in a passionate frenzy."

"Mhm."

Olivia kissed her cheek gently.

Casey bit her.

Olivia's eyes squeezed shut as she swallowed a moan. "Case..."

"Yes, sexy?"

Olivia opened her eyes, smiling and kissed her gently on the lips.

Casey purred.

Olivia growled lowly.

"Fuck me hard tonight," Casey whispered in her ear. "Who wants dinner?" Casey asked their guests as the caterers emerged with heaps of food.

Olivia smiled. "Count on it."

Once the food was served, Casey smiled, salting her chicken salad. "I would like to thank you all for coming, again. Olivia and I appreciate everything. We wouldn't be here without all of your support."

Olivia smiled as well. "Yes. it would be much harder on us without your support. And I'm glad we have it."

Casey nodded.

Olivia smiled again, kissing Casey's hand.

Casey smiled and reached for her wine.

Olivia cut into her chicken, taking an average-sized bite.

Casey nibbled on her salad quietly.

Olivia pushed her salad toward Casey. The meal was three courses, but she rarely ate salad.

Olivia gave her the salad, Casey pushed a plate of brownies towards her. Meanwhile, she sprinkled salt onto her lettuce and resumed eating.

Olivia broke off a corner of a brownie, nibbling on it before turning back to her chicken, smiling at Casey.

Meanwhile, their guests stared at the couple, pretending not to be fixated on them.

Olivia tapped Casey's hand. "Case..."

"Hm?"

"Is it normal for...this to happen?" she said, gesturing to their guests.

"For what to happen?" Casey asked, completely nonchalant.

"..Staring..." the detective said under her breath. "Are we that out of character?"

Casey shrugged. "I guess so. You're not exactly known for being loving. Everyone thinks of you as a one-night-stand lover." She handed Olivia a napkin.

"Well, I was waiting for the right person," Olivia said, wiping her mouth. "You know that, right? People out of working with cops would never understand it. Besides, I love the chemistry."

"We know that, Olivia," Amanda chimed in. It was one of the first times she had spoken all night.

Olivia smiled. "Glad to know you have a voice. Hardly heard anything from you all night," she told her.

Casey smiled. The wine had started to affect her senses, making her quite aroused. "Who all needs a room at the hotel?" she asked. "This is my father's place, after all..so it's free.."

Everyone's hands rose – even Cragen, though he hadn't drunk anything. Not that anyone who knew him expected him to.

Olivia smiled at Casey. Their room was on the top floor, the secluded Honeymoon suite, away from the others. She could see the look in Casey's eyes, the way her breath seemed to quicken even when the brunette wasn't speaking directly to her. They needed to get away.

Casey nodded. "When it's time to go to bed, just go to the front desk and talk to Cindy. She's the night manager." She had finished her salad, and looked at Olivia. "Olivia, can you pass the strawberries please?"

Olivia nodded, passing her the strawberries and the small dish of chocolate for dipping them. She could stay for as long as Casey wanted, but she was watching how much she drank herself. She could handle a buzz tonight, but being drunk wasn't an option. "Here."

Casey was not, by any means, a drunk or an alcoholic. She was responsible, but it never took more than a couple of drinks to get her buzzed. She had always been that way. "Thank you..." The redhead replied, wondering if Olivia was alright.

Olivia smiled, squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I'm fine. A little buzzed, but I refuse to be drunk tonight. We can stay down here as long as you want. Just say the word and we'll head up."

"Okay," Casey whispered back. Again, they were being ogled. The attorney brushed it off, figuring that everyone was still shocked that they had gotten married. "Well, guys, try not to kill each other while Olivia's away," she said to Nick and Fin, smiling.

"Nah, they're not violent...with each other, unless provoked," Olivia said with a laugh.

"Either way...Olivia's all mine for an entire week," Casey replied, winking at Olivia.

Elliot nodded. "Lucky her," he said with a wink.

"Ah, Case, come on, I'll always be yours," Olivia said.

"I know. That's the best part."

Smiling, the detective pecked her lips quickly.

Casey bit her, then reached for a strawberry.

Meanwhile, Amanda asked. "What do you two plan on doing for your honeymoon? Where are you going?"

"Mmmm, I left the destination up to Casey. Somewhere cultured and romantic, like Paris or Rome. I saw some kind of papers yesterday, so I assume she's made her choice, but I have yet to know."

Casey smiled. "I chose a European tour. We'll be in Paris from tomorrow night until Tuesday, then Rome, then London."

"Ah, perfect. It'll be a mini vacation," Olivia said.

"Isn't that the point of a honeymoon?" Casey replied. "Well...that and spending hours and hours of having kinky, passionate sex with no interruptions," she purred in Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled widely. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You two are like a real life sex tape," Amanda joked.

"What's your point?" Olivia bit her tongue on the next sentence.

"You're hot together," Fin remarked.

Casey wasn't sure whether to smack him or thank him.

Olivia smiled, fighting the urge to smack him, but it was a compliment to them both so... "What? No comment?" she asked Elliot. "Out of everyone here, I expected you to say something..."

"Well...now that you mention it, I was wondering if we'll be kept up all night by crazy screams." Elliot smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Relax, Stabler, I've made sure the rooms for everyone are a ways away from ours. In fact, I think we're the only ones on that top floor at the one end, but," she smirked, "you never know, do you?"

"Who should we listen for?" John inquired, grinning.

"Honestly, on our wedding night, is it going to matter?" Olivia asked.

Casey glanced over at Cragen. Nerves swelled within her. It felt incredibly awkward to be discussing this in front of Olivia's boss.

"John, quit interrogating these two. I don't think anyone's ever been quiet on their wedding night. I'm sure your ex-wives can attest to that. After thirteen years, she deserves this. Hardly ever sick, barely takes a personal day, unlike you," Cragen said.

Olivia was surprised at her captain's humor, but she supposed everyone had that in them. If you can't laugh sometimes – especially with the cases they worked – you were bound to fall into a deep depression.

Casey smiled softly. "Thank you, Captain."

Looking to her, he smiled. "Not a problem. I assume you'll still go by your maiden name at work then?"

Casey nodded silently.

Olivia finished her glass of wine.

"It's so nice in here."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "It's so uncharacteristic. Nobody's fighting or arguing. No conspiracy theories. For once, things are peaceful."

"Yes."

Olivia poured herself another half a glass of wine.

Casey ordered an iced tea.

"Had enough wine?" Olivia asked, taking a sip.

"Yeah. I feel a little buzzed."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Casey shrugged. One thing she did know was that Olivia's tux was turning her on.

Olivia leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Anytime..." she whispered in her ear.

Casey nodded.

Olivia smirked. "It's your call. This is hardly a normal get together."

* * *

When the reception was over an hour later, Casey followed Olivia up to their suite.

Olivia opened the door, picking her up and carrying her into the suite, before kicking the door closed and locking it. She then sat on the couch, holding her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's play a game."

"Game? What kind of game?" Olivia asked.

"A truth game. We will ask each other yes or no questions. But we won't answer verbally. Instead, if our answer is yes, we lose an article of clothing. If our answer is no, we take a sip of wine."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, you start."

"Okay." Casey poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Olivia. "Olivia, have you ever tried illegal drugs?"

Olivia sighed, stripping her tie. "Are we allowed to answer why if the question permits? Cause I'd really like to clear this up."

"Of course..."

Olivia nodded. "It was before I ever entered the academy. It was at a party, but it was nothing huge, just a tiny bit of marijuana. And I've never touched anything since."

Casey nodded. "I understand."

"Okay. Casey, have you ever done illegal drugs?"

Casey took a sip of wine.

Olivia nodded.

"Olivia, have you ever hurt someone in bed?"

"Purposely or accidental?" the detective shot back.

"Whichever..."

Olivia stripped a boot from her foot. "Accidental. My first time I drew blood from my boyfriend's shoulders. I'd never hurt someone purposely in that situation."

Casey nodded, kissing her to reassure her.

Olivia purred, stroking her cheek before pulling away. "Were you the age of 17 or older when you lost your virginity?" she asked with a smirk.

Casey reluctantly reached for her wine.

Olivia smiled, clearing her throat. "Now...that has me curious... How old were you?"

"Um...sixteen..." Casey blushed. "He was thirty."

Olivia nodded. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He wasn't a random hook up...I know that's what you're thinking."

Olivia shook her head, taking an uneven step toward her, hugging her tightly. "Casey, I would never think that or judge you like that," she whispered in her ear.

"Then why ask if he was a boyfriend? You know you're my only woman."

"I just wondered. I know having your father being a lawyer you were bound to be around men twice your age. I know, okay. I thought, maybe, you had one date and the feelings were strong and right. Never anything bad. Anything can happen."

Casey smiled. "Truthfully...I've never been with anyone my age or younger or even less than ten years older."

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently, taking a few steps back. "Your turn."

"Okay." Casey thought for a moment. "Have you had less than two boyfriends?"

Olivia took a sip of wine. "I dated throughout my time at the academy, nothing stuck, but..."

Forgetting the game for a moment, Casey looked at her. "I thought you got your first girlfriend in college?"

"I did. _Girlfriend_. But I wasn't too sure because I didn't know my orientation yet. I dated a few more scum balls before I was sure."

"Oh."

"Hmm. In law school, did you ever go to bed with a classmate in exchange for helping you study? Again, I'd never judge you or think badly..."

Unsure how to answer, Casey both took a sip of wine and removed a beautiful white heel. "I helped them study," she explained. "We slept together...then he told me he needed tutoring..."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"Um...I should know this by now but...have you ever played hookie to have sex?"

Olivia took off her other boot. "Have you?"

Casey, too, removed her remaining shoe.

Olivia nodded. "Go on..."

Olivia sipped her wine.

"Well." Casey bit her lip. "It happened about a year after I was transferred to SVU. I ended up sleeping with someone one night...and the next morning...we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Next thing I know, it's four and we're still having sex..."

Olivia smirked again. "The insatiable thirst..."

"Yeah..."

Olivia smiled. "Your question."

"Have you ever cheated?"

Olivia sipped her wine. "Have you ever been cheated on?"

Casey turned around so that Olivia could unbutton the tiny buttons on the back of her gown.

Olivia unbuttoned the gown, then held her close. "I'm sorry, baby," she said.

Casey sighed.

Olivia turned Casey around, hugging her tightly. "It's okay. We can stop this if you want."

"No. I'm fine."

Olivia looked into her bright green eyes. "Are you sure?"

Casey kissed her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her passionately, moaning. "Mmmm, fuck. I need you..."

Casey was now in nothing, but her sexy white lace teddy.

Olivia pushed Casey's gown to her feet, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Do you like it?"

Olivia growled, moaning into her neck. "I love it. So sexy..."

"Mmm."

"So, can we stop this game and get right down to the significant parts?"

Casey took a sip of wine.

Olivia stepped back. "Can I speed this up?"

"Awww. Why?"

"Because it's taking everything in me not to throw you down and drown you in my kisses."

Casey smirked. "Movie?"

Frowning, Olivia groaned.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked. She was enjoying tormenting the older woman.

"I'd rather spend the night having fabulous, rough sex than watching a movie."

Casey pouted. "Fine. But you have to find me first. Close your eyes and keep them closed for five minutes, then come find me. Make sure to find me soon...or I may just have to take care of things myself. Ready?" Casey grinned. "Go."

Olivia closed her eyes.

Casey set to work hiding. She exited the bedroom, discarding one of the thigh high stockings from her teddy in the entrance. Then, she went into the kitchenette, removing the second stocking. She continued throughout the suite, discarding a trail of clothing as she went, until finally reaching her hiding place.

Olivia opened her eyes, going in search of her, finding a thigh-high stocking in the entrance. She continued through the suite, finding the second stocking.

Casey, completely naked, continued hiding.

Searching, looking in the bathroom, was empty. She proceeded to discard her socks, jacket, pants and shirt in a trail leaving the bathroom. Standing outside the last room, she unhooked her bra, leaving it hanging.

Casey waited patiently.

Walking into the bedroom, she walked around the bed, seeing Casey on the floor, her knees to her chest. "Hi."

"Mm. Hi." Casey stood, intentionally giving Olivia a full frontal view of her body.

Olivia smiled, discarding her bra and boxers. "I liked the game," she said, walking over to her slowly.

"Yeah? Me too." Smirking, Casey tried to run away.

Olivia grabbed her, pinning her to the wall, smirking, "Oh, no you don't," she said, locking her in place with her knees. "I'm done with games," she growled.

Casey whimpered.

"Are you done?" she growled by Casey's ear.

"Are you?" Casey purred defiantly.

Olivia bit her lip. "You're mine."

"Forever," Casey affirmed.

"Stay," Olivia said, shoving her against the wall, but gently enough so she didn't hurt her as she locked the door.

"Oh...mmmmm...someone's feeling frisky.."

Olivia turned, suddenly back over to Casey in no time at all. "Well, I can't think of a reason not to be."

Casey smirked.

Olivia kissed her passionately, her hands running her wife's sides, growling.

"Fuck.."

Olivia kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She lifted her up, nearly throwing her on the bed, and climbing on top to suck on her breasts.

Casey moaned, arching her body. Her legs tangled around Olivia's waist.

Olivia sucked on her other breast, squeezing the other. "If I'm too rough..."

"You know our signal."

Olivia nodded. "Grip and tap three times on the wrist."

"Yes."

Olivia stopped her rough ways, going up to hold her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Casey bit her, her fingers threading in the older woman's hair.

Olivia growled, sucking on Casey's tongue.

Casey deepened the kiss.

Olivia kissed her harder, rubbing their bodies together.

"Fuck...Olivia."

The detective moaned. "Mmmm...what do you want?"

"Everything."

Olivia kissed a line down her body, moving away from her to equip the toys, then littering her chest with, hot, wet kisses.

Casey squirmed, throwing her head back.

Olivia sucked on her nipples, alternating every few seconds.

"Olivia," Casey whimpered. Her nipples hardened painfully in Olivia's mouth, and she knew at this rate, she wouldn't last long.

Olivia kissed her neck, sucking hard.

"Fuck."

"Mmmm, I'm going to get you nice and wet before I take you as mine completely," she moaned in her ear.

"Liv..."

"Mmm..." she moaned, kissing down her body and licking the sides of her clit.

Casey bucked, crying out.

Olivia's tongue swirled around her clit.

"Oh god!"

Olivia sucked on her clit, biting it.

"Olivia...oh...fuck..." Casey struggled not to beg.

Olivia pulled up, brown eyes boring into green as she buried three fingers into Casey. "Mmmm, so wet, you're so hot..."

Casey screamed.

Olivia pulled her fingers out. "Mmmm, ready for me to go hard and fast? Make you scream? Come hard on me?"

"Olivia.." Casey whimpered. "Please...please take me...please..."

Olivia nodded, repositioning her in the middle of the bed, spreading Casey's legs. "Mmmm..."

Casey could only moan in response.

Getting to her knees on the bed, Olivia teased her, inserting the head of it inside, then pulling out.

"Liv," Casey begged.

Smirking, Olivia went all the way inside, bucking herself as their hips touched. "Fuck..."

Casey gripped the sheets, whimpering. With each thrust that Olivia inflicted on her, the attorney became more passionate, and louder. "Fuck...oh yes...fuck..Olivia.." she moaned, throwing her head back.

Olivia gripped Casey's legs, going faster. "Casey..."

"I love you," Casey moaned, panting heavily.

Olivia smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you too," she said. "Hang on," she said as she switched their positions so Casey was on top, thrusting up into her.

Casey threw her head back. Pressing hard on Olivia's abs, the attorney began to ride the toy, moaning loudly.

Olivia held her hips gently, lying almost still enjoying the show. "Mmmm, yes. Yes...more. Again. So sexy..."

With each inch she took, Casey pressed harder on Olivia's abs. "Olivia...I'm...going to...oh god...fuck me..." The redhead whimpered, ecstasy seizing her ability to think or speak rationally.

Olivia brought Casey's hands to rest on her shoulders before grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her fast. "Mmmm, yes. Hm? Fuck... Just like this? Fuck you until you come? Hmm. Going to come for me, baby?"

As Olivia thrust into her, Casey lost it. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she came, pressing harder than ever into Olivia's abs. She threw her head back in ecstasy, screaming and whimpering as she rode out her orgasm.

Olivia smiled, pulling her close. "Mmm, I love you."

"You didn't come." Casey sighed and laid down beside her. Rejection clouded the attorney's actions.

Olivia held her close. "Actually, I was waiting for what I promised you in the limo: your face ground into the bed. Me, behind you with the real-feel toy, the clip on your nerves, me reaching around to pinch those pink buds..."

Casey moaned unintentionally.

"Do you want that?"

"Y-yes."

Olivia got to her hands and knees.

Casey waited for the older woman to position her.

Olivia pulled Casey to her hands and knees spreading her legs.

Casey whimpered.

Olivia thrust slowly within her. "Mmm, so sexy. Beautiful."

Casey whimpered.

Olivia leaned in, kissing her lower back. "Say when."

Casey moaned. Her fingers clawed at the sheets.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, going a bit faster.

"Olivia...god...I've been a naughty girl..." Casey knew those words would drive Olivia wild.

Olivia's hands moved to Casey's breasts, squeezing them as she sped up again. "How naughty? Am I going to have to break you of it?" she growled in her ear.

"I disobeyed...I attempted to escape. I need to be punished!"

Olivia leaned Casey's head onto a pillow. "Now we're going to play my game. I get to be a hard as I want and you have to wait to come until I tell you. Understand?"

"Yes, Olivia," Casey whimpered.

Olivia kissed Casey's shoulder, sucking to leave a mark as she sped up, squeezing her breasts.

"Fuck," Casey whimpered.

Olivia pulled her hair, wrapping it around her finger as one hand stayed on Casey's hip. "Mmm, feel good?" Olivia moaned.

"Fuck..yes..."

Olivia pulled, pulling more roughly on Casey's hair, groaning as the toy embedded in her hardened clit. "..Casey..."

"Take me.."

Olivia smiled, going faster and faster. "..Oh God! Oh...Casey! I-I can't hold it!"

Casey whimpered, but knew she wasn't allowed to come.

Olivia went faster. The last thrust, sending her over in a scream of Casey's name. Quickly, she pulled away, laid on her back between Casey's legs and pulled her downward. Looking into Casey's eyes, she stroked her cheek. "It's ok, baby. You can now," she said gently right before she sucked on her clit.

Casey screamed, coming in Olivia's mouth. She clawed at both Olivia and the sheets.

Olivia held Casey to her, cleaning her up, before moving up to kiss her and hold her tight. "Casey, I love you. I'm sorry. I wish I could've taken more time, but I just couldn't control myself enough. Are you okay, baby?"

Casey nodded weakly.

Olivia wrapped her legs around her, turning the both of them to the side. "Are you too tired for anything else?"

"No."

Olivia kissed her sweetly, but it turned passionate two seconds later as she rubbed her back, running her hands through her hair.

Casey moaned, digging her nails into Olivia's back.

Olivia moaned, her hands holding her against her. "Is there anything specific you'd like?"

"Mmm. I don't care."

"Mmmm, you just want to be with me, huh?" Olivia said, slipping the harness and toy off.

Casey nodded.

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey's ring. "I love how that looks on you," she purred, kissing her.

Casey smiled.

Olivia kissed her neck. "Would you be up to putting on a little show for me?"

"How so?"

"Mmm, remember when I said I wanted to watch you with my toy a few months ago?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, would you be willing to do that again, pretty please?"

"I have to wear it?" Casey panicked.

"Shh, shh, no, baby, no," Olivia comforted, digging into the drawer beside her and pulling out the same, thick vibrator as before. "I love being with you, but I want to watch you use it on yourself. I want to watch you lose control," she stroked her cheek. "Hear you scream for me..."

Casey smiled. "Oh. Well now that I can do."

"So...you remember?" the detective asked.

"Yes."

Olivia smiled, pulling Casey to a sitting position and adjusting the pillows before holding the toy. "Will you...get me wet?" she asked seductively, licking her lips.

"I thought you wanted me to..."

"I do," she said, holding the toy up, "but I think you should wet it first, don't you?"

Casey nodded and pulled her hair back, positioning her mouth over the enormous toy.

Olivia smiled, running her other hand through Casey's curls. "Mmmm, please?"

"Under one condition. Can I come on your abs?" Casey asked, her emerald eyes sparkling hopefully.

Olivia smiled. "Absolutely, my kitty. Will you lick yourself up too?"

"Anything for you."

Olivia smiled. "Do you want to balance over my abs?"

"Yes." Casey crawled on top of her.

Olivia smirked, moaning at the contact. "So sexy."

Casey reached for the toy, turning it to high as she brought it to her clit. She gasped, shivering at the contact.

Olivia moaned, squeezing her breasts hard. "Oh...Casey..."

"Olivia," Casey whimpered.

The detective's hands ran up and down her body. "Mmm. So sexy. What do you want to do with that, hm?"

"I want you to watch me..."

"Watch you what?"

In response, Casey pressed the toy harder against her clit. She whimpered, squirming on top of Olivia.

Olivia's eyes took in the sight hungrily before her. Her own wife. Getting off by a toy at her request. "You look sexy..."

Casey moaned, bucking against her. "I'm so close, Olivia," she moaned, slowly pushing the toy into her throbbing core.

Olivia's hips bucked powerfully into hers. "Mmm, do you want to come on my abs, hm? Move it. Push and pull it..."

Casey obeyed, sliding the toy into and out of her aching center. "OH..fuck...Olivia, yes!" she cried. She pulled the toy out a few seconds later, grinding into Olivia's abs. "Oliiiiivvviiiaaaa," she screamed, coming hard against her.

Olivia held onto her, bucking her hips. "C-Casey! Yes! Oh yes, that feels so good, baby!" she screamed, coming with her.

Casey collapsed on top of her, moaning.

Olivia, carefully, turned the toy off and pulled it away, holding her close, panting.

"Fuck."

"Mmmm. An excellent one at that. As always," the detective said.

Casey smiled weakly.

Olivia ran her hands through Casey's hair. "You don't have the energy to lick it up? It's ok."

Casey gently repositioned herself beside Olivia. Smirking, she began to lick Olivia's stomach.

Olivia moaned.

Casey continued, purring.

Olivia's fingers played with her own clit, keeping eye contact with Casey.

"Mmmmmm."

Olivia spread her legs wider, working faster. "Casey."

Casey finished licking the last bit off of Olivia.

Olivia moaned, sliding three fingers inside.

"Liv..."

Olivia's eyes locked with hers. "..Hmm?"

"Is my sexy cop ready to come?"

Olivia worked harder. "I-I need your help."

Casey kissed her passionately.

Olivia moaned, kissing back.

"I want to hear my tiger..."

"Mmmm. I want you so badly. I need you."

"How?"

"The toy..."

Casey pushed the toy into her without warning.

The detective gasped, ending with a long, drawn out moan. "Yes, you feel perfect. I love the way you fill me up."

Casey turned the vibrator on high, purring.

Olivia jumped, her body arching from the bed. "O...oh. G...Go-o-o-d! CASEY! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me now!" she growled, juices already pouring from her.

Casey whimpered, her thumb circling Olivia's clit. "I love you," she murmured seductively in the older woman's ear.

Olivia moaned, holding her close. "I...I love you too. I-I can't... Oh FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! CASEY, I-I'M GONNA! OH GOD! I-IM...I'M...C..." she couldn't get the word out as she exploded, the toy physically hitting the wall from the force.

Casey collapsed beside her.

Olivia had passed out from the euphoria of it all.

"Liv?" Casey asked, worried.

Olivia held her close. "Mmm?"

"You okay?"

"Mhm. T-turn the toy off... I-I'll wash them...morning..."

Casey obeyed, tossing the toy to the floor.

Olivia forced herself to move, pulling the covers back and climbing in. "Come here."

Casey nodded, crawling to her.

"God...I can barely move," the detective murmured after turning out the light.

"Join the club," Casey answered as a yawn crept up on her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "But it was truly amazing. That never happened before."

"Toys do wonders," Casey murmured, misunderstanding her meaning.

Olivia shook her head. "It's you, Case. I'm so much more passionate. You made it happen."

"Really?"

"Yes, baby. Yes. Now I really can't move, so do you mind if we go to sleep?"

Casey shook her head and laid down beside her.

Olivia snuggled her close. "I love you, Casey Benson."

Casey yawned. "I love you too, Olivia Benson," she murmured, laying her head on the older woman's chest and falling asleep.

Olivia smiled, falling fast asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it for this story!

What do you think?

Please R & R!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


End file.
